Mattitude Followers United
by HardyKat
Summary: When Matt Hardy is brought back to the WWE and put in a bizzare angle, it's up to his loyal Mattitude Followers to come to his rescue.
1. We Want Matt!

**Title: **Mattitude Followers United

**Rating: **PG-13

**Main Characters: **Matt Hardy and the MF'ers!  
**Other Characters: **Vince McMahon, Lita, Edge, Johnny Ace, members from the Edge and Lita Fan message boards, other WWE superstars.  
**Summary: **MF'ers from around the world unite to help their sensei.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. Vince owns the WWE (unfortunately). Johnny Ace, Lita, Edge and Matt Hardy are owned by the WWE and themselves. Members from Matt's message board own themselves and were used with permission. Members from Edge's and Lita's message boards were created by me. Phew! Hope that covered everything.

**Chapter 1: WE WANT MATT!**

WE WANT MATT!

YOU SCREWED MATT!

YOU SUCK!

V1 FOREVER!

Different chants, but they all mean the same thing. The fans want Matt Hardy. Unfortunately they would not get him. Why? Because two people he trusted unconditionally decided to stab him in the back and the company that he so proudly worked for added a third knife by firing him. And now they're dealing with the worst type of wrath out there: the Mattitude Follower. The MF'er. The voices of millions who feel that their sensei has been wronged are being heard everywhere. And the voices are getting louder and clearer. The WWE tries to silence them by tuning the voices out or just plain ignoring them. What they don't realize is that until they do the right thing, the chants will never die. The MF'ers will have justice.

_Another city. Another Monday Night Raw:_

Not 2 minutes into his promo and Chris Benoit is cut off by "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge. Seconds later the stage at the top of the ramp fills with smoke. Edge emerges from the smoke with the ever present briefcase in one hand and a mic in the other. The majority of the fans turns vicious and boo the hell out of him. Edge isn't phased one bit. In fact he's smiling ear to ear. As long as it helps his heel cause. He walks down the ramp to the ring. Benoit's face is a mask of annoyance. His blue eyes get even icier when Edge gets into the ring. The boos don't even stop even when his music dies down.

_WWE TV Trucks:_

The technicians in the WWE TV trucks are again trying to edit the audio for the folks in TV land. Orders are being shouted left and right. Buttons are being pushed, dials turned, basically it's a live show's worse nightmare.

_Backstage it's even worse: _

Vince McMahon is beyond livid. He wanted to know how bad the situation had become. He didn't realize it was this bad. Even through the door to his dressing room, he could hear the chants, although muffled. How dare they! His creation will not be ruined by a bunch of low-class unruly people! Vince tears his eyes away from the television to make a phone call.

"Laurinaitis, get down here, now!" He yells into the phone.

_Meanwhile in the ring:_

Benoit and Edge are in a staring contest. The chants for Matt Hardy have not subsided one bit.

"This is your fault." Benoit tells him off mic.

"How so? I didn't get him fired?" Edge says. The cocky expression is evident on his face.

"No, but you helped influence it."

"Whatever."

_At the announce table: _

King: Are they just gonna stare each other down? What are they saying?

JR: I don't know King! But I do know that the fans have no love for Mat...uh…Edge!

_Backstage:_

John Laurinaitis, a.k.a. "Johnny Ace" joins Vince McMahon in his dressing room and is now watching the disastrous segment with him.

"Explain this to me." Vince says as he points to the television.

"Mr. McMahon, our guys are working on it. This will go away." he says. "It was still a good idea to get rid of Matt Hardy. He wasn't doing us any favors by staying. He should have kept his big mouth shut. Stupid internet guy."

"Well this 'stupid internet guy' is giving me a damn head ache!" Vince growls. The scene in the ring has not changed. "Dammit, do something!" he yells at the screen.

_The ring:_

A large plastic cup comes flying out of the crowd and hits Edge in the side of the head.

"YOU SUCK EDGE!" came the following taunt.  
The chants of "WE WANT MATT!" again fill the arena. Edge drops the brief case then shoves Benoit out of the way as he goes to one of the turnbuckles. He stands on and scans the crowd with fire in his green eyes. No way are they going to pin this on me, he thinks. This is my time! They screwed me over at Taboo Tuesday, They will not screw me over now!

"You want Matt Hardy! Huh? I said, do you want Matt Hardy Version 1!" He screams into the mic.

Some of the boos turn to wild cheers at the mention of former WWE Superstar Matt Hardy. Edge puts on his villainous grin and says into the mic, " Well too bad! You're not going to get him!"

That did it. The crowd tears into Edge with more boos, more chants and this time trash throwing. Edge just stays on the turnbuckle and laughs back in the fans' faces.

Benoit just shakes his head as he heads up the ramp. Every week it's like this. One can never have a decent match or promo with Edge without the chants. It's like getting framed for a crime that you didn't commit! Something's going to have to change and it better be soon.

As soon as he entered the backstage area, Benoit is greeted by an angry Johnny Ace and an angrier Vince McMahon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Johnny Ace shouts at the Rabid Wolverine. "Get back out there!"

"Why?" Benoit shouts back. "They don't even see me out there! They only see Edge! They want his head on a stick! It's not my fault that he decided to mess around with Lita."

Just at that moment Edge walks through the curtains with a smile on his face.

"Did you see that?" he asks excitedly. " I really got them pissed off!"

Benoit sighs heavily and walks off.

"What's his problem?" Edge asks confused.

"Nothing." Johnny Ace responds. "You did great out there. Keep it up!"

Edge beams at the complement, but it only lasts for a minute when he sees the scowl on Vince's face. He takes this as his leave and walks away. He can feel the eyes boring holes into his back and hear the whispers of abhorrence directed at him. They don't sign his paycheck so why should he care what they think. It's all about him anyway. Screw every one else. Speaking of screwing…

_Make up area:_

Amy Dumas a.k.a. "Lita" is getting ready for her segment with Maria. She heard the chants too and now her stomach is in knots knowing that as soon as she shows her face the fans are going to boo her too. It was just something that happened. She didn't mean for Matt to get hurt. At least they do speak. If you call broken sentences speaking. Adam is so wrapped up in his push that they rarely speak to one another. It was his idea to keep their distance backstage. It really didn't seem like it made a difference. Co-workers hardly speak to them. It's either sideway glances or just flat out frigid looks.

Maria approaches her to talk about the interview. A few seconds later, Lita sees Edge coming toward them. Maria also sees him and instantly her face turns into a mask of pure disgust.

Edge stops when he notices the look on the Diva's face.

"What are you looking at?" He spits at her.

Maria crosses her arms then looks him up and down. "Absolutely nothing." is her retort. She gives Lita a fleeting look before walking off as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

_Vince's office:_

"Mr. McMahon, this is just a small problem. Only a few fans know about it anyway."

"A few?" Vince couldn't believe that Johnny Ace is saying this to his face. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing? "

"Yes sir." Johnny Ace replies. "I assure you-"

"You assure me what?" Vince cuts him off. "I refuse to let Matt hardy and his teeny bopping 'MF'ers' ruin my company! Matt screwed himself over by telling the world that he wasn't man enough to keep his woman from leaving him for another man! He's not going to become a martyr off the blood and sweat of my creation!"

"I'll take care of this."

"You better, Laurinaitis." Vince leers at him with the calmness of a killer. "Because if you don't, the next person to get fired will be you."


	2. Fallout on the M Board

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

(A/N:I did proofread this chapter. Most are actual quotes and were copied as is. Any typos were copied/typed from original documents.)

**Chapter 2: Fallout on the M Board**

_After Raw went off the air: _

Jaycee a.k.a. "Hardykat" types in her username/password to get access to the message board on Matt Hardy's website. After what happened on Raw tonight, she knows that it has to be blowing up with threads! The first thread that she goes to is the one put by THE Matt Hardy himself.

**

* * *

**

**"Thank you MF'ers--We will not be denied"**

**THE Matt Hardy**  
Site Admin 

Just like last Monday, you showed your support in the Matt Hardy movement. The family let Edge know I was there in spirit as chants of "WE WANT MATT", "YOU SCREWED MATT", AND "HARDY" rang out. We refuse to be denied, we know what is right, and we call bullsht when we see it. Thanks for the love and respect...

I will not die  
Matt

**Kelly**  
Joined: 22 Jan 2005  
Posts?

(high fives fellow MF'ers)

**Live For the Moment**  
Joined: 22 Jan 2005  
Posts?

You're darn right we're family and we won't let you get disrespected like that! WE WANT MATT! WE WANT MATT!

**HighFlying****Addict**  
Joined: 11 Mar 2005  
Posts?

_**Thanks guys for your support of THE MATT HARDY tonight on RAW !**_

MATTITUDE is worldwide and all of the MFERS cannot not be denied of how we feel in this SCREWED UP L time, even for us who are not MFERS (but just all around wrestling fans) it doesn't matter, we're sticking up for a great guy.

(standing ovation for the MFERS  
big hugs)

Big Props and keep it coming.

God Bless

**dariachick**  
Joined: 11 Mar 2005  
Posts?

**_THE Matt Hardy said:_**

_Just like last Monday, you showed your support in the Matt Hardy movement. The family let Edge know I was there in spirit as chants of "WE WANT MATT", "YOU SCREWED MATT", AND "HARDY" rang out. We refuse to be denied, we know what is right, and we call bullsht when we see it. Thanks for the love and respect..._

_I will not die  
Matt _

That last line says it all. You are like the phoenix that rises from the ashes to be reborn. You will be strong and powerful in our hearts.

**Lady Dizzy**  
Joined: 01 Apr 2005  
Posts?

OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!

**Mandy I am**  
Joined: 22 Jan 2005  
Posts?

**_Lady Dizzy said:_**

_OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!_

(holds the door open)

It's obvious that you just don't get it! Well bye!

**Dv8me**  
Joined: 17 Mar 2005  
Posts?

**_Lady Dizzy said:_**

_OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!_

the guy deserves to vent! he was stabbed in the back by his girlfriend, his best friend and his job. If you don't understand that then fine leave.

And Vi va la brick!

**mushaboom**  
Joined: 22 Jan2005  
Posts?

**_Lady Dizzy said:_**

_OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!_

here we go again.

**Daughter**  
Joined: 31 Jan 2005  
Posts?

Edge was wrong for what he did! And I'm glad that my fellow MF'ers let him have it! I wonder if they swept him out with the trash? lol

**Kristyna**  
Joined: 01 Feb2005  
Posts?

Matt, it's all we can do for you, for everything you have done for us.  
Even if the WWE does nothing about the phone calls, the emails, the chants, and the signs...at least we get satisfaction out of knowing we are doing and trying the best we can for the person we care so much for ...YOU!  
The phone lines were shut and I heard emails crashed...so that tells you enough.  
The petition has about 20,000 + singnitures withing  
People will not let this go by, some of us were fans for a really long time, and this was the final straw. Finally the fans took a stand, and was it a big one.  
I will continue to support you where ever the road make take you, I owe it to you for everything you have done for all your fans. It's an honor to be a fan of yours. I thank you with all my heart for everything you have done to entertain and meet your fans over the past years. Nothing stops here...it all begins...again.

**Edge-Chan**  
Joined: 22 Jan2005  
Posts?

sorry Man... but i don't like the chants... really... was too much read it, no as M'fer, also as Edgehead... that and maybe in those months i really going to be hard to me see WWE here in Chile. Maybe Chilevision going to cut Edge's match... who know?  
but i agree with you that now the fans are making their voices listen more. and that is great. I really can imaginate how much you're listen your fans that need you more that now.

**lianamoore**  
Joined: 22 Jan2005  
Posts?

**_Mandy I am said:_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Lady Dizzy said:_**

_OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(holds the door open)_

_It's obvious that you just don't get it! Well bye!_

Obviously she (or he) doesn't get it. Well like they say, good riddance!

Thank you Matt, we will always support you and where you go. The chants you heard tonight are just a small portion of the MFer army. There are many more of us and We will make sure that the WWE knows what they did. Lots of love.

**Lady Dizzy**  
Joined: 24 Feb2005  
Posts?

You people are just sheep! You'll believe anything he says. How can you follow somebody like that. Please just take my name off!

**Xipe**  
Joined: 24 Feb2005  
Posts?

**_Lady Dizzy said:_**

_OMG! How can you sit there and encourage these chants Matt? Amy and Adam didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired after you decided to spread your personal business out into the internet. I'm sorry but I can't believe in somebody that's out for revenge. Take my name off the board please!_

i bow to no one but Lord Vader.

you have just been "X"d. have a nice day!

**Tamran**  
Joined: 22 Jan2005  
Posts?

**_THE Matt Hardy said:_**

_Just like last Monday, you showed your support in the Matt Hardy movement. The family let Edge know I was there in spirit as chants of "WE WANT MATT", "YOU SCREWED MATT", AND "HARDY" rang out. We refuse to be denied, we know what is right, and we call bullsht when we see it. Thanks for the love and respect..._

_I will not die  
Matt _

i'm so glad that you were watching and heard all of that matt! it was AMAZING! i chanted right along with them!

i for one can say how you love the business! how you would give it your all! you are the best matt! we will stand by you forever!

And Lady Dizzy, just don't post any more if you feel that you can' t support Matt anymore.

* * *

"What is Lady Dizzy's malfunction?" Hardykat puzzles over ash she reads more of the thread. She decides to put in her own 2 cents into the thread. **

* * *

**

**Hardykat**  
Joined: 01 Mar2005  
Posts?

Edge is a glorified punk! I'm still in shock over what he said. WTH, dude! He's an idiot!

You deserve justice for what happened to you and we MF'ers are going to make sure that you get it. We're a family and we watch out for our own.

And if anybody has a problem with it can take a flying leap.

* * *

"Well I hope he reads that." Hardykat says out loud. 

_At Matt Hardy's house in Cameron, NC:_

Matt looks over the recent entries to his thread. He smiles, knowing that he's not the only one in thinking that he has been wronged by people he trusted. If it's one thing he can always count on, it's the Mattitude Followers. His family.


	3. Disappearing Sensei

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 3: Disappearing Sensei**

_Matt Hardy's house in Cameron, NC:_

Lucas watches Matt patiently as he moves about the kitchen doing odd tasks while on the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Matt tells the person on the other end. "So, Kirby, what time should I be there?"

"It's 3:30 now. How about in an hour?" Kirby aka "Krazy K" says.

"Good. That'll give me time to give Lucas a quick walk." Matt looks over to the little dog that's now on all fours and wagging his tail after hearing his name said.

Matt ends his call with Kirby then walks over to Lucas.

"Come on, boy!" he says happily. "Let's go for a walk!"

Lucas barks excitedly as Matt grabs his leash. Once he puts the leash on the dog, he gives Lucas a scratch behind the right ear. They walk out the front and the first thing Matt notices is that one of the rear tires to his corvette is flat.

"What the…" he thinks. Did he run over a nail? He drops Lucas' leash then walks over to inspect the damage. Out of nowhere, he's grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground! Lucas's barking fills the air. Matt struggles against the grip. He gets an arm free and uses it to elbow his attacker. A grunt is heard and the grip is loosened. Matt quickly rolls away then jumps to his feet. His attacker, who's dressed all in black and is wearing a matching black ski mask, also jumps to his feet.

"…the hell?" Matt gasps shortly before taking him down in a sick looking football tackle.

Matt is seriously pissed! Not only did this clown trespass onto to his property, he tried to physically assault him. He grabs the person by the shirt, ready to punch the holy hell out of them when he is again grabbed from behind. This time around, a white cloth is put over his face. Matt struggles wildly. This causes him and the second attacker to crash into the side of the corvette making a large dent in the driver side door. In seconds the sweet smelling vapor coming from the cloth starts to take effect on his senses. His movements slow down and his head become fuzzy. The last thing he remembers before going out is hearing Lucas' barking.

_Mick's, Parking lot. Raleigh, NC. 5:20 pm: _

Kirby is not happy. He growls after hearing the 4th ring of the phone. Matt was supposed to meet him almost an hour ago! He's been calling him on and off. After leaving the 3rd message he had really no patience. He hangs up and calls Tamran.

After 3 rings he hears Tamran's "Hello?"

"Hey Tam, this is Kirby. Have you heard from Matt today? I've been waiting on him for about an hour. We were supposed to talk about the new chat room for the site. "

"Sorry K." Tamran apologizes. "The last time I talked to Matt was 2 days ago."

Crap, Kirby thinks. "Okay, thanks. If you do hear from him, could you tell him that it was not cool to have me waiting an hour if he wasn't going to show up."

"That just doesn't sound like Matt. But I'll tell him."

_Tamran's house. Tennessee:_

After Tamran ends the call from Kirby, she calls Jeff and Beth.

"Chuck E Cheese's! How may I help you?"

Tamran laughs. "Hey Jeff. Still silly I see?"

"Well I have to keep the people happy." Jeff replies. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really." Tamran tells him. "At least I hope not."

"What's going on?"

"Kirby just called here saying that Matt was suppose to meet with him an hour ago. Have you heard from him?"

"I talked to him last night. Today? Nope. But it is weird of him to flake out on a meeting like that."

"I know." Tamran agrees. "All I know is that Kirby sounded mad."

"I'll roll by his house to see what's up and I'll call ya back okay?"

"K, Thanks."

_Matt's house. Cameron, NC:_

First thing that Jeff notices when getting out of his corvette is Matt's corvette in the driveway. Second thing is Lucas running up to him with his leash still attached, Jeff picks up the small dog and gets a lick on his cheek as a reward.

"Hey boy, where your daddy at?" he asks the dog.

Lucas' response is to whimper.

Jeff does a double take when he sees the huge dent in Matt's car door.

"What happen, Luc?" Jeff asks, not really talking to the dog, but thinking out loud.

He goes inside the house. Nothing been taken. In fact, Matt's laptop is still on the coffee table. Looks like he had been checking his messages.

"MATT! Hey Matthew! Where you at?" He calls out.

Nothing. Not one response. He searches the house some more, Jeff sighs in disappointment when his search turns up empty. He's trying not to freak out, but …

_Where is Matt?_


	4. Where is Matt?

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 4: Where is Matt?**

_Three Way Call. Tamran, Kirby, Jeff: _

Kirby: (sighs) Please tell me this isn't happening.

Jeff: I wish I could tell you. The really fucked up part is that the police can't do anything for 48 hours. Dad is really freaking out. I…(sigh as well)

Tamran: Besides the dent in the car did you see anything else?

Jeff: No…I saw the car. Lucas ran up to me then I saw the dent. I checked the house. Nothing was taken. I mean his laptop was still on.

Kirby: Matt wouldn't just up and leave without telling anybody.

Jeff and Tamran: I know!

Kirby: Something or somebody got to him.

Jeff: (gasps)

Kirby: Sorry, dude. But you have to look at it this way. He couldn't have left voluntarily.

Tamran: Oh god. I hope he's ok wherever he is.

Jeff: Okay, Tam? I'm hoping he's _alive! _(beep on his line) Hold on, y'all. I gotta call comin' in. (places Kirby and Tam on hold)

_Jeff and Second caller:_

Jeff: Hello?

: …..

Jeff: Hello? Who is it?

: …..

Jeff: (getting annoyed) I don't have ti-

: Hey bro. It's me.

Jeff: …Matt? Matt! Jesus, man! Where are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you-

Matt: (tired chuckle) Slow down, Jeff. I'm alright. I…I can't tell you where I'm at, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm okay. And to don't worry.

Jeff: Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? No Matt, I'm not taking that bullshit answer. I'm worried about you. You don't sound right. If you're hurt, just tell me where you're at and I'll come get you. We'll talk when you get home-

Matt: I gotta go. Love ya, Jeffro.

Jeff: Matt don't hang-

(dial-tone)

_Three Way Call. Tamran, Kirby, Jeff: _

Jeff: Y'all, that was Matt!

Tamran: Thank god he called! Is he okay? Did he tell you where he is?

Kirby: What did he say?

Jeff: He didn't sound like himself.

Kirby: What do you mean he didn't sound like himself? Did he sound like he was drunk or something?

Jeff: Not like that! I mean like…he said that he's okay, but he couldn't tell me when he was and for me not to worry.

Tamran: You're right. Something's not clicking with him. Did he say that he would call you back? Or when?

Jeff: I'm going to call the police and let them know what happened.

Tamran: Yeah sure. If Matt calls me or Kirby we'll let you know.

Kirby: And you call us if something else happens.

Jeff: I will…

_Matt's Location, unknown:_

Matt can hear the digital beep of the cordless phone as it is shut off. It's been hours since he awoke from his chemical induced slumber. All he knows is that he's now bound to a chair and he's wearing a blindfold.

"Good boy, Matthew." says a voice to his right.

Matt's thinks he's heard that voice before, but his brain is too foggy to figure out where.

"Where am I?" he asks for a second time.

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking anything right now." comes the reply.

Drops of sweat form on Matt's forehead. He licks his dry lips. His throat feels scratchy from thirst.

"Is it money you want? I have it. Just tell me how much and I can get for you." he pleads.

A laugh is heard. The feeling of ice shoots down Matt's back. If money's not the answer then what is?

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important."

Matt hears footsteps then the movement of a chair being placed in front of him. Seconds later he can feel a shadow loom over him.

"Then what is it if it's not money?" Matt questions again.

"You see my boss requests your presence on Monday night. Oh, and he wants your full cooperation."

It's Matt's time to laugh. "Let me get this straight. Your boss is too much of a punk to talk to me face to face. So he or she sends two goons to my house to attack and drug me. Then bring me to…to wherever the hell I am. And he or she expects my full cooperation?"

Suddenly Matt and the chair that he is tied to is thrown backwards! Next pressure is applied to his chest.

"You think this is funny!" Someone yells at him. "Let me enlighten you Hardy! If you don't cooperate, certain members of your family will get hurt!"

Matt gasps loudly.

"Yeah I thought that would get your attention." the voice continues. "The boss has people watching Jeff, Kirby and Tamran. One slip up from you and WHACK! How about your boys Shannon Moore or Shane Helms? It would be a shame if they had an accident in the ring. Especially Shannon. And he's just fresh off of that car accident too?"

Matt tries to push the weight off but gets a slap to the face for his efforts.

"And let's not forget your precious 'MF'ers'. That's right. They're not that hard to spot. You wouldn't want their innocent blood on your hands because you were a selfish prick now do you?"

Matt stops struggling. He had no choice but to cooperate. Whatever is going to happen Monday night, he prays that he'll be able to live through it.


	5. Raw is …Mattitude?

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 5: Raw is …Mattitude?**

_Kirby's place. Monday Afternoon:__

* * *

_

**"M Chat is Officially Open!"**

**Krazy K**  
Site Admin

Joined: 19 Jan 2005  
Posts?

Ask and ye shall receive! Same rules apply. Limit the language and no bashing. To log on just use the same username and password you use to get onto the message board.

Now go have fun!

KRZ

* * *

As much as he is proud that he was able to get the chat room up and going, Kirby is that much worried about Matt. It's been two days since the weird phone call from Matt. Jeff said that the police have finally started to look into his disappearance. That irritated Kirby. Matt could have been hurt those two days. What if he had been killed? What doesn't say that he's--

"All right, Krazy." Kirby sighs loudly. "Let's not even go there."

He gets up from his computer and walks out to the balcony of his 3rd floor apartment. It's a sunny day. The sky is blue with dots of fluffy white clouds here and there. He stretches and takes a deep breath. A light breeze blows across the balcony, it ruffles his hair and across his bare upper body. He looks down at the alley way below him and a slight scowl forms over his face. A black H2 Hummer has been parked there for 2 days. And he knows somebody's in it! He's seen a guy come out of it! Nobody in his apartment building owns one. Not that he knows of anyway. He goes back into his apartment. The thought of throwing a weight does cross his mind though.

_Monday night on the new M-Chat during Raw:_

**Corazon de leon : **They fired Matt but let these losers into the WWE?

**DKat1976: **The Heart Throbs are giving me a heart attack-and not in a good way!

**SeanRobertsV1: **? This is so not fair. What did we do to see this crap?

**Hardykat: **I've seen ghetto fights better than those two ho-hos.

**DKat1976: **lol

**Corazon de leon : **LOL

**B1 & Only: **I need some Tylenol or something. :angry:

**Corazon de leon : **Damn, that bad?

**Hardykat: **I know just how you feel, dude.

**SeanRobertsV1: **B1, you can relax now. It's over

**DKat1976: **Hallelujah!

**B1 & Only: **brb folks

**Hardykat:**….damn, did the Heart Throbs mess him up that bad?

**SeanRobertsV1: **shrugs

_Monday Night Raw. Canada:_

After the Heart Throbs' match, there is a two minute break for commercials. Since Raw is in Canada, a few of the members from are in attendance: Rocker Chick, exsteveknight, mushaboom, Kelly, and Melody.

Kelly, and Melody are sitting near the ramp. Steve obviously has a ring side seat. He wears his smuggled-in modified V1 shirt proudly. RockerChick is a little higher up in the crowd as well as mushaboom a.k.a. Regan with a couple of her friends.

Melody has been trying to enjoy the show but understandably couldn't. When the doors had been opened for seating, her "We Miss You Matt!" sign was confiscated by security.

"I'm sorry they did that to you." Kelly consoles. "That just screams all kinds of wrong."

Melody frowns in put off-ness. "I spent hours on that sign! The WWE are asshats to think they can shut us up!"

_Backstage: _

"Adam, we need to talk."

"Look I don't have-" sigh "Okay, what is it?"

Amy wrings her hands nervously. "I can't go out there again. I don't think I can handle-"

"What? The boos?" Adam questions. "Forget those people out there. They're just a bunch of Matt Hardy sheep. If he told them to jump off a bridge they would do it. In fact he should of told them that a long time ago."

He looks over her shoulder. A very pleasant smile appears on his lips. "I have to go. I have to be in the ring soon. We'll talk about this later. " He places a kiss on Amy's forehead before dashing away in a swirl of hair and leather.

"Later" Amy thinks. "It's always later."

"Matt always had time for me." She whispers softly to herself. Amy looks up to see Christy and Candice standing in the hallway ahead of her. They both see her too. While Christy smiles and waves, Candice rolls her eyes, crosses her arms then give Amy a cold look. Amy sighs then walks off in another direction. As she heads toward the catering area, she sees two big guys escorting a third person and they were coming toward her. The third person is wearing a long hooded coat and has a white towel covering their hands. As she passes by the trio, she and that person meet eye to eye. The cold look in those fridge brown eyes cause Amy to gasp sharply. There was another time that she saw that exact look. And that was the day that he asked her to leave his house.

"Matt?"

_In the arena:_

"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge fills the air. The stage at the top of the ramp fills with fog. Just like last Monday, the boos overcast the cheers. Edge comes out through the fog, again carrying the briefcase and microphone. He is almost giddy as the boos pour down on him like rain. Kelly and Melody chant "You screwed Matt" at him. He looks their way and practically beams. Kelly's response is to flash him the V1 sign with her left hand while flipping him off with her right. The smile instantly fall.

"Hardy Slut…" he says to her before continuing to the ring. Once he gets into the ring, his entrance music dies down, but the chants don't. In fact they get louder. His ice green eyes browses over the attending audience. Edge's eyes suddenly flash hot when he sees Steve. Along with chanting "You screwed Matt!", he's also wearing a t-shirt that says "V1 Got Screwed by Edge". Edge growls as he darts his eyes away from the crowd.

"Apparently you people think I screwed someone over." he says into the mic. "Consider it payback for you screwing me over at Taboo Tuesday."

"A..hole!" RockerChick yells at the top of her lungs. This starts a chain reaction and soon almost the whole arena is chanting it.

Edge puts on his sinister smirk.

"People consider it a fluke that I won the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania. They say that one of the other guys should have won. I wasn't deserving of a title shot. Like Benoit says, I proved you wrong!"

A Benoit chant spreads through the arena. Edge waits until it's at a huge pitch before speaking.

"You can chant all you want, but the rabid Wolverine was no match for me! Not Shelton. Not Jericho. Not Kane. And definitely not Christian. None of them were hungry enough to reach the goal, but I was. Me! I'm the king of the Mountain! I--"

"OH YEAH!"

_In the audience:_

Mushaboom: OH-

_The M-Chat:_

**B1 & Only: **My-

_Kirby's Apartment:_

Kirby: god!

Monster Magnet's "Live for the Moment" blasts it way through the air waves! Edge is in the ring fuming while the majority of the arena is practically screaming their heads off. Could it be? The Sensei of Mattitude has come home! And Edge is about to get the beat down of a life time. All eyes are on the stage entrance. Everyone is waiting for Matt Hardy to step forth. Edge gets into a fighting stance. Matt's not going to get him that easily.

The cheers start to fade and again the boos start when Matt doesn't show up after a minute has passed. Edge becomes confused. Where is Matt? Why is his music playing anyway? The answer appears on the screen. It's a scene from backstage in one of the dressing rooms. It's bare except for a figure that is dressed in all black wearing a hood strapped to a chair. It's now the crowd's turn to be baffled. What's going on?

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice echoes through the arena. "Please welcome back, Matt Hardy Version 1."

The hood is removed and there is Matt Hardy. Though his face shows no emotion, his eyes tells it all. He is **not **happy to be there. As expected the crowd cheers wildly.

"I wouldn't be cheering if I were you…." the voice booms.

Another figure dressed in black steps in to open up the robe that Matt's wearing. Once the figure moves out of the way, we see a metal collar around Matt's neck. A blue light blinks occasionally on the side of it. Matt's expression has not changed. An almost hush covers the crowd.

"I will make this real simple. This is Matt Hardy without the 'You screwed Matt' Chants. And this is Matt with the chants."

The metal collar turns bright blue as it sends a painful electric current through Matt's body. Matt twitches in his chair, writhing in pain. There were gasps of shock and screams mixed with boos coming form the crowd. They couldn't believe that this was happening! Then just as it suddenly started the pain stops. Matt slumps in his chair, as much as the restraints will allow him. You can see the rise and fall of his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Laughter is heard in the background. "If you want to keep your precious Sensei pain free, I suggest you keep those frivolous chants to yourself ."

The screen goes to static.


	6. Live 4 the Moment

(Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 6: Live 4 the Moment**

_Backstage: _

"Shocked" couldn't even cover the reaction backstage. First of all what did Matt do to get back in the good graces of the WWE? And second, why did he agree to such a demeaning storyline? Especially since it's not doing anything to help the situation between him, Edge, and Amy. Is he that vengeful that he would stoop so low?

Chris Jericho, Kane and Chris Benoit were in the wrestlers' locker room watching the segment. Jericho frowns at the display before him.

"This is bullshit!" he declares.

"Why?" Kane asks. "Didn't you use to parade around in a dog collar?"

"Mine was for a fashion statement. This…" he points to the screen. " is degrading! Why in the hell would Matt ever agree to this?"

"I want to say probably to get his job back, but even I'm having a hard time believing that." Benoit adds.

"Kane! Benoit! You're up next!" a PA announces.

Kane and Benoit leave while Jericho still continues to look at the screen.

"Something's not right about this." he broods over silently. "The look in his eyes. Like he genuinely didn't want to be here. But, why would he agree to use his private pain as a story line? Doesn't make sense!"

Jericho walks way. He makes a mental note to call Matt later to get answers.

_Women's Locker Room:_

Lita was right! It was Matt that she had seen. So he was re-hired! Why all the security though? Was it to keep him from attacking Adam? Matt said it himself that he could be civil at work. Unfortunately he never got the chance because…

"I helped him get fired." she whispers to herself as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her right ear.

Lita looks toward the door when she hears voice. Coming into the locker room are Christy, Maria, Candice Michelle and Victoria. Already in the room with Lita is Trish. Maria and Christy say a hello to Trish and Lita before moving over to their side of the locker room.

"You are so lucky that Matt got his job back." Candice says to Lita but loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Excuse me?" Lita responds as she turns to face the Raw diva.

"You heard me!" Candice steps up to Lita. "You're lucky Matt got his job back. Although I wonder why he would ever want to come back here."

The other divas gather around them.

"Candice, don't." Christy tells her friend.

"You better listen to Christy." Trish says then glares coldly at Candice. " You don't know what happened, so why don't you stay out of it."

"I know enough!" Candice shoots back. " If Lita the Slut here hadn't spread her legs open for Edge, Matt won't have gotten fired in the first place!"

"Okay ladies, that's enough." Victoria says as she gets in the middle of the circle of divas to disarm the argument.

"Matt got fired because he decided to post his private life out onto the internet." Trish responds back.

"But only after rumors started flying around. Get your facts straight!" Candice tries to one up the Canadian Beauty.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Maria interjects. " Not only did Edge stab his friend in the back, but he cheated on his wife! Now that's really low if you ask me. And now he's walking around here like he's god because he has a title shot. Big whoop! I could get a title shot."

Trish smirks at Maria. " Yeah you could but you would have to spread _your_ legs for it."

"STOP IT!" Lita yells causing everyone to jump. Tears start to fall from her pretty hazel eyes as she looks around the room. "Just stop it…"

She sobs as she pushes her way through the group and hurries out the door.

_Kirby's Apartment:_

Right after the segment, Kirby turned off his TV and immediately started to make calls. The first person that he calls is Tamran.

_Tamran's house: _

Tamran: Hello?

Kirby: (can hear him pacing the floor in the background) Tell me I did not just see that! PLEASE tell me I did not just see and hear that!

Tamran: I know! When, how and why is what I want to know. And what is with the collar?

Kirby: I don't know, but…have you talked to Jeff?

Tamran: I left him a message on his cell. I think he's on his way to

Florida for the Impact taping.

Kirby: Shoot! When he finds this out he's going to flip!

Tamran: God. (sighs) It doesn't make any sense! He sets up all these dates for appearances and wrestling match after his 90 days are up only to just go back to the WWE almost 2 months later!

Kirby: And agree to an angle about his friend and his girlfriend stabbing him in the back? An angle that's threatening his fans! Come on!

Tamran: Speaking of his fans, I'm really dreading going over to the site right now.

_The M-Chat:_

DiablosAngelic: WTF was that?

Lori: Grabs crowbar and sledgehammer Dammit! Must save Matt!...

Drnick: Looks like Matt is back in the WWE fold.

Wrestlegirl16: YAY! Matt's back in the WWE!

Nine Tails: Yay my ass! Look at what they're doing to him! growls Damn you Vince!

JMos20: Matt was pissed!

Wrestlegirl16: How could you tell?

DiablosAngelic: The eyes. Never go by a facial expression. The eyes never lie.

Live For the Moment: They totally diss us by calling our chants "frivolous"! that is so wrong!

Edge-Chan: frivolous (angry) What happened to his Angelic Diablo gimmick? I don't like but wasn't he suppose to do that when he go back to wrestling?

Tdragon316: Edge-Chan's right. What happen to it?

Adam-n-Amy: You guy are nothing but a bunch of suckers! You fell for his bs and he spit in you'e faces. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tdragon316: Somebody forgot to take their meds?

Live For the Moment: You do realize this is a Matt Hardy Chat room right?

Adam-n-Amy: yeah and I on't give a fuck

JMos20: First of all learn how to type. And second…just go:evil:

Drnick: Trolls should be burned at the stake just because they're stupid.

DiablosAngelic: Agreed

**Emily has entered the M-Chat**

**panthers20 has entered the M-Chat**

**sleepingdahlia has entered the M-Chat**

JMos20: Welcome Ladies

Emily: Did you guys see Matt on Raw? I bet Edge had something to do with it!

Edge-Chan:…….

Nine Tails: That's the topic of the night. I still can't believe they put a collar on him…(looks for bolt cutters)

Panthers20:shock: and the bolt cutters are for…

Nine Tails: I'm going to find Matty and cut that stupid thing off his neck!

Adam-n-Amy: Its not real. They'll throw your crazy ass in jail! LOL

Lori: Whaddaya mean it's not real?

Sleepingdahlia : Who are you? The reality police?

JMos20: You're still talking?

Drnick: ANYWAY! I guess the only way we'll find out what's going on is to wait for Matt to explain himself.

_Later that night. Undisclosed hotel:_

Matt uses his hand to wipe off the mist form the mirror. Steam left over from his hot shower still lingers in the air. He scowls at his reflection. He's still wearing that damned collar. The blue light blinks back at him, mocking his reason for wearing it.

"What have you done, Hardy?" he says out loud.

He knows what he has done. Matt did it to protect his family. One day this collar will come off. And when it does, the one that put it on him will find out that pain is more than a four letter word.


	7. Now Let Me See You 1, 2 Step

(Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 7: Now Let Me See You 1, 2 Step**

_Hotel. Morning:_

Jay Reso a.k.a. Christian knocks on the door of Adam's room. Last night was just surreal. Matt's back AND on Raw. But what the hell is up with the electric dog collar? Either Matt's a good actor or this was really electrocuting him! He didn't look pleased either.

The door opens to a awake and eerily perky Adam.

"Hey man!" Adam greets with a smile. "Come on in."

Jay looks warily at his best friend as he steps into the hotel room.

"Dude I have to ask. Did you know that was going to happen?" he asks as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Did I know what would happen?" Adam asks slightly confused at that question.

Jay gasps softly in disbelief. " In the ring? Matt showing up in a dog collar?"

"Ohhh that." Adam says then shrugs. " Didn't know he would be hired back.'

"You had no clue?"

"No man." Adam confirms. " I was standing there in the ring in shock. I wonder who's idea it was to come up with the collar?"

"Dude…don't you think you might want to be a little upset?"

"Why? I'm not the one wearing the collar."

Jay gets up and walks over to his friend. "They're using someone's personal issues in a story line. Issues that you and Amy are a part of."

Adam just gives Jay a blank stare. Jay runs his fingers through his cropped blonde locks.

"Don't look at me like that!" he tells him. "You might want to talk to Matt. This involves you and I don't want it coming back to bite you in the ass."

"Okay. I will." Adam agrees. "I have a few things to take care of, so I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yeah ok."

As Jay leaves the room, he doesn't notice the smile etched on his best friend's face.

_Same hotel. Different floor. Matt's room_

Amy stares at the room number on the door: 401. Matt looked awful on Monday! She tried to see him then but he had already left. She tried his cell but he hasn't returned her calls.

She takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. A short time later, Matt answers. Today he's dressed nicely in a dark blue casual dress shirt, black pants and black Kenneth Coles. His black hair is gathered into a ponytail. Around his neck however is the metal collar. Chocolate eyes, hard and cold, look right at her. Almost through her.

"Matt…." Amy forces herself to look at his face. "I…I came to see how you were doing."

A cynical laugh is heard. "What do you think?" Matt shoots at her harshly.

Amy cringes inward at the laugh. She knows that she kind of deserves that after what she did. She still cares for him.

"They make you wear this outside the ring?" She reaches up to touch the collar, but Matt quickly steps away. His cold stare never leaves her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asks.

"Matt please-"

"Please what? You still care? Yeah, that's rich! If it wasn't for you and Adam fucking behind my back I wouldn't have to wear this thing!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You got that right."

Matt slams the door shut in Amy's face. He takes a deep, shaky breath as he sits down at the end of his bed. He lays his face into the palms of his hands. The last thing he needs right now is to drag another person down with him.

The corners of Amy's eyes tingle as tears start to form.

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

Amy looks away just in time to see Raw's newest tag team, The Heart Throbs, approaching the door. Both Romeo and Antonio look like they stepped off a Dolce and Gabbana run way, and also reek of the D&G cologne as well. She doesn't say anything. She just pushes her way past them then down the hall. She glances over her shoulder at them wondering what they were doing at Matt's door.

_Limo to arena:_

(on his Cell)

Johnny Ace: Mr. McMahon, I'm glad you called.

Vince: Do you mind explaining to me what the hell was that on my show?

Ace: We needed to defuse the problem, so I found a way.

Vince: (yells) By hiring Hardy back? That's not solving the problem! That's giving in! And putting him in an electric dog collar? You're running a S&M show!

Ace: (still in his nauseating calm voice) It may look like that Mr. McMahon. We hold the cards. The fans are sheep. They can be manipulated to do what we want. Especially Matt's fans. We show them what their chants will accomplish and we get our show back. Problem resolved.

Vince:…Alright. You better be right, Laurinaitis.

Ace: Thank you for your trust, Mr. McMahon.

(end call)

"Vince didn't sound too convincing."

"As long as Vince is making money, he'll be alright." Ace tells his companion. "Now we're were we? Oh that's right! We were planning your future World Heavyweight Title reign."

Edge's smile could have lit up the universe after hearing that.

_Autograph signing. Later that day:_

"This is the line that never ends

Yes it goes on and on my friends…"

"You are a bonafide nut."

It's been a hour since the session started and the line is still growing, but not moving any faster. members, Daughter and dariachick, easily spotted one another there at the session. Both wore V1 shirts and orange wristbands with "TMHcom" on them. Both also found out from the site that Matt had been added to the signings and had tickets to tonight's Raw show.

"I can't help it!" dariachick says laughing. "This line is way too long and I want to see Matt now!"

"Me too." Daughter admits. "But you know? What can you do. So does everybody else." She points to the line in front and in back of them.

"MATT HARDY'S A LOSER!" some random person shouts out.

"You know, people like that are destined to be hit with bricks." dariachick mumbles.

Daughter does a quick peek at the troublemaker.

"Ew! Too late."

_At the signing table:_

Matt is on automatic pilot. He's not feeling the autograph signing like he usually does. The signatures, the fans, their questions all run together like a messed up dream. He doesn't even look up to see who he's signing the autograph for. Seeing Amy earlier hurt him to the core, but not as worse as what happened later. He's still seeing dots in his vision. His hatred toward the collar grows everyday. But he knows he has to this to protect the ones he care about.

An orange wristband with written on it comes into his line of sight. He slowly raises his head up to look into the face of the owner.

"Hi Matt!" Daughter says smiling.

She must be a member from my site, he thinks. I remember reading about those wristbands. He sees that the woman beside her also wears an orange wristband.

"Hi." he says returning the smile. "You're both members of my site I see."

" Yeah!" dariachick exclaims excitedly. She quickly covers her mouth and blushes when she realizes that she said that a bit too loud.

"What are your names on the board?" Matt asks.

"My real name is Kelly, but on the M-Board I'm 'Daughter'." Daughter replies.

Dariachick also replies. "I'm dariachick."

"You okay Matt? If you don't mind me saying….I mean you look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Daughter questions.

Dariachick now really notices Matt. He's dressed nice and put together, but there's something about him that's well…off. Not quite right.

If only he could say something! Anything! He glances over to The Heart Throbs who were also at the table signing autographs before looking down at the table to sign the promo pic.

"I'll be okay. You're right I'm just tired. Thank you for your concern."

Matt finishes with the promo pics then gives them to the girls. As they walk away they peek back at him occasionally with obvious worried expressions. While working on another autograph, a note is slipped to him. He unfolds the white paper to read it.

_Remember what the boss said. Keep your mouth shut! _

Matt sighs in defeat as he crumples up the note then goes back to signing autographs.

_Monday Night Raw:_

More members of the site are in attendance. WhiteBuddha, Sandy, and The Excellence, met one another while in line waiting to be seated. All three were wearing the orange wristbands. They join in with the crowd with boring chants at The Heart Throbs.

_Backstage:_

"Hey Shane, I found it."

"Good."

Shane "Hurricane' Helms and Rosey have located the secret location of Matt Hardy's dressing room. Shane is disturbed at how his good friend is being treated. Matt's strange behavior has a lot of people worried. He's usually people friendly, but since returning, he avoids people like the plague. Well not everybody. Earlier he came in with the Heart Throbs. Why would anyone willing want to hand with those losers is a mystery in itself. And he wears that collar 24/7! He's heard of getting into your character, but that taking it a bit too far. Jeff called him explaining the situation at Matt's house and even the phone call. He asked him to check on his brother and to have him call. So together with Rosey that's what he's going to do.

With Rosey as look out, Shane enters the dressing room.

"Matt?"

"Shane!" Matt gasps and then jumps from his seat when he sees his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find out what's going on with you!" Shane replies as he walks over to him. Matt takes a step back almost falling over the chair in the process.

"I'm okay. I got my job back so everything's fine." Matt tells him while putting on a fake smile.

"Matt we've been friends for way too long. I know when you're b.s.-ing." He takes another step toward Matt and again he takes one back. "Damn, chill! I ain't got cooties!"

"Shhhh! They might hear you!"

Shane looks warily at his friend. "Uh…dude, who are they? Is that thing around your neck too tight or something? And why are you wearing it all the time? Isn't it just a prop? And why are you socializing with losers like Antonio and Romeo? Why did-"

Matt grabs Shane and clamps his hand over his mouth. Shane's so shocked that he instantly shuts up and doesn't move.

"I wish I could tell you more but I can't!" he whispers harshly. "Now you have to leave!"

He leads Shane to the door. Just before ushering him out he tells him to tell Jeff that he's okay. He made sure this time to lock the door so that he had no more surprises.

_Later on in the ring:_

"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge fills the air. The stage at the top of the ramp fills with fog. A few moments later, Edge comes through the fog, sans the briefcase but carrying a microphone. The crowd makes good on showing its distain for the Raw superstar.

_"_Oh how the misguided shall fall." he ponders as he makes way to the ring and slides in. As soon as his music ended he and the TV audience could hear the "You screwed Matt!" and "We want Matt!" chants.

"Go ahead!" he yells into the mic. "Keep chanting for your god you mindless sheep!"

And the crowd complies. Mixed in with some cheers and a lot of boos were the chants. Matt's fans are relentless and will never let them forget. Especially not Edge. His attitude toward the whole thing just seems to fuel the flames of hatred between him and the majority of the MF'ers.

"You think you know everything about what happened because of what Matt told you. He painted himself to be the victim and me the devil incarnate. I can assure you, Matt Hardy ain't no saint. Oh no…he's far from it. You people make me sick! Why don't you think for yourselves?"

"YOU SCREWED MATT! YOU SCREWED MATT! YOU SCREWED MATT!"

Edge's maniacal laugh echoes through the arena.

"I may have screwed Matt, but you people will be the death of him."

At that moment a picture appears on the Titan tron. It's backstage in a utility room. Matt is on his knees. His hair is unbound, falling away from his face because his head is bowed and he is leaning forward. He wears no shirt or shoes but is wearing a pair black pants. A dark clad figure is on each side him holding an arm in a tight grip.

"Hold his head up! I want them to see how pathetic he looks." Edge says into the mic.

A hand grabs Matt by the hair and yank his head up so that his face would be shown. The crowd becomes almost silent at the scene. Matt's eyes are half opened and his lips slightly parted. Some of his hair sticks to his sweat drenched face. The metal dog collar can be seen. The blue light blinks back at the camera.

While the arena is distracted, Edge pulls out a small back remote from the pocket of his leather coat.

"How about this Matt-fact. The Sensei of Mattitude was finally destroyed by Edge with the help of his MF'ers." he says just before pushing the red button on the remote.

The collar turns a bright blue and again sends electric currents through Matt. He yells and howls. The figures beside him are having a hard time holding him as he violently squirms around.

The crowd in the arena is in a near panic. More security had to be rushed in as a few members of the crowd actually tried to climb the barricade to get to Edge.

"STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT MATT!" a female's plea carries itself into the ring and to Edge's ears. He can only laugh at the hysteria he caused. He climbs out of the ring and calmly walks up the ramp. About midway up, he turns off the power to the collar. On the screen, Matt's body calms down. The dark clad figures that were holding him let his arms go. Matt's body falls to the floor silently. The scene holds for a moment before fading away.


	8. Breaking The Habit

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 8: Breaking The Habit**

_M-Chat:_

MissHardyUK: I don't like the way Matt looks.

JMos20: He doesn't look happy.

Falcon360189: Happy? He looks sick! The guy's got bags the size of small foreign countries under his eyes.

Dariachick: Kelz and I noticed he looked kinda out of it when we went to that signing. And he wore that stupid collar!

Falcon360189: Have you noticed that he hasn't come on to the site to explain what's going on? From what Tamran said, even she and Kirby are in the dark!

ncredhead01: Don't shoot me but, what if it isn't an angle?

MissHardyUK: What? You're kidding right?

ncredhead01: Come on! Think about it? Why would Matt be wearing that collar thingy out in public if it was just a prop?

JMos20: I see what you're saying, but that would be low, even for the WWE.

Dariachick: Nothing's too low for the WWE. (angry)

_Flashback: Backstage and Matt's dressing room:_

Hurricane and Rosey flinch when the door slams hard in their faces.

"What the f…" Hurricane says, all the more confused at how his best friend is acting.

"You don't think that thing around his neck is real?" Rosey asks.

"God, I hope not!" Hurricane replies. "That would be really fucked up. I'd kick Vince's ass personally for ever agreeing to do something so stupid."

"HEY! What are you two doing back here?"

Hurricane and Rosey quick turn to see Edge approaching.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Stilts." Hurricane says as he crosses his arms. "Come to rub it in Matt's face that you stole his girl?"

"I didn't steal her." Edge says in an egotistical tone. " She moved on to something better than Hardly boy."

So pissed off with his attitude, Hurricane throws a right hook at Edge's face. However Edge sides steps and the punch connects with air.

"Weak.." Edge conveys through laughter.

Rosey grabs his partner before he could take another swing. "He's not worth it." he utters to the green haired superhero.

" You better hope that I don't see you in the parking lot asshole!" Hurricane shouts as he is dragged off by Rosey.

Edge watches them until they disappear down the hall and around the corner.

"Watch the door."

Two black clad figures appear next to him. He turns the doorknob, but when he finds that the door is locked he removes a key from his pocket then unlocks it.

Matt jumps to his feet when he hears the door opening. His body tenses up and he glowers at his unwanted visitor.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" Edge announces. He makes sure to close and lock the door.

Out of nowhere, he's jumped on by an infuriated Matt. Matt wraps his hands around his neck and slowly squeezes. Edge gags as his air supply shrinks. He reaches into his pocket then…

The collar glows a bright blue. Matt howls in pain as his body is attacked by electric currents. Edge quickly pushes Matt way from him then gets to his feet.

"I own your ass, Matty boy. In more ways than one." he growls out as he takes a small black box out of his pocket. On it is a read switch along with a dial. The dial goes up to 10. Right now the dial is 3.

"Was your buddy Shane in here? Did you go dumb and tell him anything?" He asks as he turns the dial up to 5. More current is sent through Matt's body.

"NOOO!" Matt grunts out in agony.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Edge turns it up to 6. He looks down at his ex-friend's quivering body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He flicks the switch off. Smoke can actually be seen coming off the collar. "The Boss told me not to leave this on for too long. We don't want to actually kill you. After all, we still need to keep your mob of fan girls in line."

Matt makes a weak grab at Edge's leg. He only laughs as he moves it away. So worn out from the shock that he passes out just as Edge opens the door.

_Flashback. Backstage. Same night. After the Edge/Matt segment:_

Lita couldn't believe what she was seeing on the monitor. She blinks back a few tears as Matt twitches in pain and Edge enjoys it. What was this accomplishing? Bringing Matt and Edge into the same angle is crazy! Besides, wasn't Matt just brought in to control his fans? She thinks about the collar. The pain looked too real for just an angle. But that's how it's supposed to look right? Convincing enough to get the audience's attention?

She looks away from the monitor just in time to see Edge walking toward her. She walks away from the monitor to approach him.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" she asks him.

Together, they walk to his private dressing room.

"Did you see that?" he asks excitedly as he holds up the collar remote. A big bright grin spreads across his face. "With this I pretty much rule the world."

Lita's eyes are focused on the remote. "Does that actually work?"

He shrugs as he eyes the device in his hand. "I don't know really. They gave it to me and told me to flip the switch." He places his finger on the red switch.

"That's okay!" Lita says as she takes the remote away just before he flips the switch. "I mean, I don't need a demo. I saw enough tonight." She smiles sweetly at him.

Edge smiles back. "Relax. It's not real."

"I don't think getting involved in this angle with Matt was a good idea."

"I don't understand."

"Edge…Adam, getting involved is only dragging out our issues further." Lita nervously runs her fingers through her long red locks. " This will only hurt you AND me in the end."

"Don't you mean for you and Matt?" he says sarcastically.

A gasp escapes between Lita's lips. She couldn't believe he said that!

"What does that suppose to mean?" she questions.

"You still have feelings for him do you?"

She is speechless to him. Does she?

"Remember it takes two to tango and you wanted this as much as I did." He cackles coldly as he strokes her chin lightly. "A far as he's concerned, both of us can burn in hell…you broke his heart, Amy girl. But let's face it, you upgraded to a real man." He leans over then whispers in her ear. "At night you're singing my song all night long. Not his. Don't forget."

Edge walks away, leaving a very stunned Lita in his wake.

_Phone call between Tamran and Kirby:_

Tamran: Please say you've talked to Matt?

Kirby: No. I was going to ask you the same thing.

Tamran: People are starting to ask questions. Jeff tried to get to him, but they gave him a hassle because he's an ex-employee or some crap like that. (rolls eyes) And Matt hasn't called him back. It's like he's cut himself off from everybody.

Kirby: That angle's makes him look like hell. I still can't believe he agreed to do this shit just to get back into the WWE. I know he loved to be there but damn!

Tamran: (sighs) And who's bright idea was it to give Edge the "key" to Matt's collar? If they think that will shut up people and going with the storyline here, this is only to be more painful for Matt.

Kirby: You think Matt's talked to Amy?

Tamran: Probably, but I doubt it. (Looks out the window. Mumbles out loud.) Hasn't this guy found his way yet?

Kirby: What guy?

Tamran: This black Hummer's been driving around here for the past few days.

Kirby: Black Hummer? A Black H2 with a chrome grill?

Tamran: Yeah? Why?

Kirby: (walks out onto his balcony then looks over the rail) I'm looking at a Black Hummer.

Tamran: Gotta be coincidence.

Kirby: Coincidental to have started seeing these things not too long after Matt disappeared?

Tamran: (thinks) You know? Come to think of it, you're right Kirby! I'm going to put you on hold for a minute.

Kirby: Okay.

(Tamran places Kirby on hold to make a call to Jeff and Beth's)

_Phone call between Tamran and Beth:_

Beth: Hello?

Tamran: Hey Beth! How are you?

Beth: Tamran! Hi! I'm fine and yourself? How's Scott and Shawn?

Tamran: We all doing fine. I have a question to ask…have you or Jeff noticed any strange cars hanging around your house? Like a black H2 Hummer with a chrome grill?

Beth: (thinks for a moment) Well, Jeff did say that he did see a black Hummer a few days ago. The reason I remember is he kept going on and on about how he would paint it if he had one or something like that. Why? What's going on?

Tamran: I'm not sure but I think you, me and Kirby have watchers on our tails. Do me a big favor, hon. If you or Jeff see that Hummer, call the police!

Beth: (sounding nervous) I will.

Tamran: I'll call you later to check on you okay? When Jeff gets back have him call me or Kirby.

Beth: Okay.

_Phone call between Tamran and Kirby:_

Tamran: Okay I'm back. Looks like Jeff and Beth have a Hummer after them too.

Kirby: Crap! Forget this! I'm calling the police.

Tamran: I'm right there with you.

_A meeting. Time? Place:_

Person A: Matt had visitors backstage. Hurricane and Rosey.

Person J: The Tag Champions. Hmmm. Isn't Helms' like his best friend or something?

Person A: Yeah. Matt said that he didn't say anything to him, but he was probably bluffing just to get away from the collar.

Person J: We can't take any chances. We got to send out a message to Hardy that this isn't some game.

(numbers dialed. Phone rings 3 times before being answered)

Person J: (on the phone) Listen up. We have a potential problem and I need you to take care of it…….Not now idiot! In the ring!….Yeah, you and what's-his-face are going to get a No DQ Tag Team title match against Hurricane and Rosey…..Yeah, yeah. Thank me after you win. And you better win or else.

(call ends)

Person A: We got that solved, but we have another problem too.

Person J: Ah yes, Ms Dumas.

Person A: She's already been spotted talking to Matt. She even came to me talking about him.

Person J: (thinks) She's already hurt, so we can't do anything there. We can't fire her or Vince will have my head. …….I got it! If we can't really beat the fans, we'll join them.

Person A: I don't get it.

Person J: You will soon.

_An Arena in Florida for Raw. During the day:_

Hundreds of fans waited near the entrance to the arena to get a glimpse of their favorite WWE Raw superstars. Among them are members Ben (B1 & Only) and his girlfriend Mandy (Mandy I Am), Jon (Dv8me), and Groovy6998. Each person is wearing an orange THMcom wristband. They easily spotted one another in the crowd and decided to hang out. Besides wanting to see a good show, they also want to know if what is being said about Matt is true. While they wait, they talk.

"I'm just going to straight up ask him." Jon declares. "He hasn't been on the board in forever. He disappeared and didn't tell no body. And now he's on TV wearing a dog collar that fries him. Inquirin' minds wanna know!"

"And what if you find out that it's all an angle?" Ben asks. "What will you then?"

"I'd probably kick his ass for havin' us all worried about him."

"Yeah, you do that." Groovy adds then hands him a quarter. "Here's your $.25 in case you end up in the big house."

"Me in the big house?" Jon flexes the muscles in his arms. "I'm a Mattitude soldier. They can't touch me!"

Mandy adds. " You're right. They can't."

"Thank you!"

"It's kind of hard to get a grip on a skid mark on the sidewalk."

Jon looks at Mandy in shock as the others laugh.

"Oh relax!" Ben says as he puts Jon in a playful headlock.

"Hey isn't that Matt Hardy?" someone near the group announces.

Ben lets go of Jon. Along with Mandy and Groovy, the guys see Matt approaching the entrance. And he's not alone. With him are Antonio and Romeo aka The Heart Throbs. A dark scowl forms on Jon's face when he sees the much talked about collar around Matt's neck.

"Hey Matt! What's going on?" he shouts at the Sensei of Mattitude. "You don't like us no more? What's up the dog collar?"

Matt stops in his tracks. He slowly turns his pain stricken stare in the direction of the person's voice.

_"I haven't forgotten you. I'm doing this _**_for _**_you." He says in his head._

Mandy can't help but stare in awe. She can't believe how bad he looks. His skin looks dead, almost pale. His hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. He looks as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Damn…" Groovy whispers. "He really does look like he's been thru hell. You can't fake that."

"Shut up loser!" Antonio yells at Jon. He then turns to Matt. "Keep moving Hardy…" His growl snaps Matt out of his trance.

The crowd boos and hisses at the Heart Throbs. Romeo violently grabs Matt's arm and practically drag him into the arena.

"What the hell?" Ben exclaims.

_After the talent meeting:_

"Lita, we need to talk."

Johnny Ace holds Lita and Edge after the meeting. Lita looks warily at Edge. Edge, however, doesn't even give his girlfriend a glance. His attention is all on Ace.

"I've already talked to Kane and Edge about this." Ace beings. "You're going to turn heel and join Edge."

"What?" Lita gasps in shock. "But…why?"

"Come on babe. The fans hate you right now anyway. Might as well go with the flow." Edge comments with a cocky grin.

"We can't ignore the tide. We all know Vince needs to make money." Johnny Ace adds.

Lita eyes both her boss and her boyfriend with uncertainty. Could they actually condone using something so personal to make money? Could she? And what about Matt?

"I'm not sure. I don't know if Edge and I should be seen together. Especially on TV." She replies.

Edge's boisterous laugh causes her to jump. He reaches his arm around her waist. He digs his fingers into the side of her stomach so hard that she softly grunts in pain.

"She's okay with it, Mr. Laurinaitis. Don't worry. We'll pull it off tonight." he says.

After Johnny Ace walks off, Edge turns a baneful eye on Lita. "You better straighten up, Amy." he hisses at her.

She forcefully shoves Edge away then grabs her side. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your feelings for Matt are clouding your judgment. You keep thinking like that and you could end up unemployed, never to wrestle again."

"It's not even like that!" she spits at him. "If you weren't so busy trying to get into Laurinaitis' ass you would see that this storyline he's doing is wrong not only for Matt but for you as well. You see how people are treating us! Do you not know or do you not care!"

Edge sneers and looks down at her with resentment. "Or maybe it's safer for us to go with the flow and not end up like Matt."

Lita blinks a couple of times, a little taken aback at his statement.

"So don't stand there and act like you know me, Amy Dumas. **You don't**!"

For the second time, Edge walks away leaving a stunned Lita behind.

_M-Chat during the Heart Throbs/Hurricane & Rosey match :_

Blackmonsangel: Can someone again tell me why the Heart Throbs deserved a Tag Title match? A no DQ match at that!

Xipe: They kissed a lot of ass? I don't know! (confused)

Sambodhi: I think the gimmick is what's pissing off a lot of people.

DKat1976: Well they're doing a good job in that department. (angry)

TDragon316: You can't get too upset with these guys. It's not like the Tag Team division is overflowing with good tag teams right now.

Blackmonsangel: And who's fault is that? If it isn't centered around Triple H, then Vince and his yes men are not going to put much effort into it.

DKat1976: I know! Just look at the women's division.

Sambodhi: Oh please. Let's not bring that up. Poor Trish and Victoria. To be surrounded by bimbos (sad)

Xipe: uh oh…Steel chairs. not good.

DKat1976:…the hell?

_In the ring on Raw :_

Antonio tosses Hurricane out the ring. The superhero hits the mat outside with a splat. He and his partner can now focus on a disoriented Rosey.

Hurricane and Rosey had been on the defensive since the match started. It's like the Heart Throbs are intentionally trying to hurt them! First off, they didn't even knowthis match was set up until the talent meeting and second didn't catch up with the Heart Throbs until 10 minutes before the match to work things out. Hurricane slowly moves toward the apron then uses it to pull himself into the ring. He comes in just in time to see that both Antonio and Romeo have steel chairs and are about to pull an E & C move: The con-chair-to. Hurricane gets to his feet, then bounces himself into the rope. When he comes off the ropes, he's able to run and push Rosey out of the way just as the chairs start to swing. Unfortunately he took the full force of the blows. He was out before his body hit the mat!

_M-Chat :_

Xipe: Holy….ouch!

**Hardykat has entered the M-Chat**

Hardykat: Dayum! Did you see that?

DKat1976: See it? I felt it!

TDragon316: Crap! The Heart Throbs are now the new Tag Champions. Say good bye to the tag team division. (rolls eyes)

Hardykat: OMG! It's Matt!

_In the arena at Raw :_

The Heart Throbs' celebration is cut short as the crowd explodes into cheers as Matt Hardy runs down the ramp toward the ring then slides in. He attacks Antonio first then his partner Romeo. Matt then grabs one of the steel chairs, ready to take out who recovers first. Antonio is the first to his feet. Matt lifts the chair; ready to swing when all of a sudden the painful electric currents from the collar ravage his body. He immediately drops to the mat, writhing and moaning in pain. The Heart Throbs take the opportunity to kick and punch the fallen Hardy Boy. The attending crowd turns rabid with its disapproval.

_M-Chat :_

Hardykat: WTF! Ain't somebody gonna go down there to help him? He's getting beat down for no reason!

MissHardyUK: (cry)

Corazon de leon : come on! this is overkill!

TDragon316: …………

_In the arena at Raw :_

Thankfully the collar had been turned off, but Matt's so weak from it and the beating he's getting from the new tag champs that he's barely coherent. Romeo lifts him up to his feet and holds him up while Antonio continues to slap and yell at him.

"Come on!" Jon yells from the crowd. "Enough already! He's already out!"

Ben, Mandy and Groovy, boo along with the crowd.

_Backstage :_

Lita grabs the first thing that she sees: a black steel chair. She's only 10 feet from the entrance into the arena when she is suddenly grabbed then pinned to the wall.

"Let me go!" she shouts trying to get free.

"You can't go out there!" Edge shouts back. "You could get hurt!"

"I don't care!" Lita exclaims! "Look what they're doing to Matt! He needs help!"

"So you're going to go out there on an already bad knee with a steel chair and start swinging for the fences?"

Lita stops the struggle. A loud clanging noise is heard when the chair hits the floor. The angry mask on the red haired diva's face however doesn't disappear. Referees run past the couple toward the ring to stop the carnage.

"You can't help him. He doesn't want it. And you going out there could have messed it up for both of us."

Lita breaks out of his grip then walks away.

_M-Chat :_

Lori: (roll eyes) Refs to the rescue

JMos20: Took them long enough.

Hardykat: this is f'ed up.

Em-Ah: You people need to chill. It's just a story line.

Lori: So you're saying that it's alright to electrify someone on live TV?

Em-Ah: I'm just saying you people are taking this thing way too seriously.

MikeMAN: you people? what's that suppose to mean?

NineTails: Now their calling for EMTs.

**panthers20 has entered the M-Chat**

**Melody has entered the M-Chat**

Melody: Poor Matt! (cry)

Panthers20: I just turned on raw. What happened to Matt?

Hardykat: He got attacked by the Heart Throbs.

Panthers20: WHAT?

**Emily has entered the M-Chat**

Emily: (mad:) I bet Edge turned on his collar because he went out to help his friend.

Em-Ah: why are you guys blaming this on edge? Learn how to separate fact from fiction! IT'S A STORYLINE matt's not hurt for real.

Panthers20: if it's a story line, then why does matt look like crap when fans meet him? Usually matt look all clean and stuff, but now? So everybody that has seen matt or talked to him is lying.

Em-Ah: I'm not saying that! What I'm saying is that you can't blame edge And lita for everything that happens to matt. Besides if matt hadn't been such a cry baby and told the world he probably won't be going through this dram anyway.

Em-Ah: you wanted him back into the wwe and he is so what's the problem?

Hardykat: he's stuck in a stupid ass angle pretty much about the reason he got fired in the first place!

**sleepingdahlia has entered the M-Chat**

sleeping dahlia: Am I the only one here not liking where this is going?

JMos20: Nope you're not.

Melody: I don't like it either.

**dariachick has entered the M-Chat**

Em-Ah: if matt kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't have gotten fired. If people didn't start those chants then the wwe wouldn't have had to create said angle and re-hire matt. Matt's not a saint so stop making him out to be one.

Dariachick: If Edge and Lita hadn't slept around behind Matt, none of this would have gotten started. So guess who's the blame?

Em-Ah: (roll) People make mistakes. Get over it! You people need to stop acting like you know what it's like to be in matt's place or that you know him. And FYI: Edge and Lita didn't do anything. It was Adam and Amy.

Nine Tails: Why is it that I only see you, Em-Ah, when there's something to cause a potential argument on this board?

Nine-Tails: I'm all for discussion, but you seem to ignore any of the other threads and discussions in here (the Matt pics thread, threads about artwork, or any of the 'fun' threads), and home straight in on the ones where you can try and cause an argument?

Hardykat: At this point in time we're sharing the exact same thought. Thank You.

Dariachick: I'm just here to post and share the mutual love for Matt and my friends. Yes, I support Matt, yes I'm anti-WWE, and yes, I do chant if I do catch a glimpse of WWE programming. I'm not ashamed to admit it. In fact, I'm proud of it!

Dariachick: You can say all the things you want to say about me and the other MF'ers here on the board. Nothing will ever stop me from posting and showing my undying support for Matt and his fans

Hardykat: you are so not making friends today

Em-Ah: Sorry I don't have the time to sit here all day and post "daTasss awesome! he's sooo hoooOOOottt!" over and over and post in every thread so I have a post count over 1645234546456.

Em-Ah: And sorry some of you can't handle my opinions because it differs from yours.

Hardykat: you know! People like you are what's wrong with this whole situation. There is a fine line between constructive criticism and being an all out bitch. Guess what I'm thinking you are? MF'ers wouldn't need to be on the defensive if trolls wouldn't come to our board and cause trouble.

Em-Ah: I'm not here causing trouble! I'm a Matt Hardy fan too, but I just don't agree with his decisions. If I say something about it, I'm labeled a troublemaker or a troll.

Tamran: okay that's enough! It's simple….don't like it...don't have to be here...don't know why some of you are anyway..

Tamran: you say you support matt..but like nine tails said you never post in the threads with out trying to cause problems...but whatever.

Tamran: stop with the trouble making...really! got a problem? you PM me about it!

Em-Ah: (roll eyes) Such love for double standards.

Hardykat: (mad) Em, shut up! Not another word from you for the rest of the night!

Nine Tails: LOL

Dkat1976: (shock)

Corazon de leon : (applauds) :lol:

**Em-Ah has left the M-Chat**

Hardykat: Sorry Tamran. Sorry everybody, but she was pissing me off.

Lori: I wish there was something we could do to help Matt.

JMos20: as if the WWE listens to us anymore.

Dariachick: We need to start an invasion! Show the WWE that we're not gonna take crap from them any more.

Hardykat: you know daria? That sounds like a damn good idea.

Dariachick: it is?

DKat1976:Uh oh Cee. What are you thinking?

Hardykat: (evil smile) I think it's time we went in and saved our sensei


	9. MF'ers United

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 9: MF'ers United**

__

From Wrestling-Rajah(dot)com:

_**Hurricane's Injury; Matt Hardy's Collar angle; Possible Angle involving Edge and Lita**_

**Filed under: Columns-Posted by Ivane Maydeitupp 10:33 am EDT**

Even in the face of defeat, the superhero took one for his friend. Last Monday night on Raw, Hurricane took a nasty con-chair-to from the New World Tag Team Champions, the Heart Throbs. They were trying to hit Hurricane's large sidekick, Rosey. But at the last minute, Hurricane used what last bit of strength he had to push him out of harm's way. Now the resident superhero is laid up for a few weeks with a concussion. We'll keep you posted on his condition.

Speaking of loyalty, Raw returnee Matt Hardy tried to come to the rescue, but it backfired literally! We once again bore witness to another punishing electrocution courtesy of that collar's he sporting. Either that thing is actually frying him or he's a damn good actor. There are things about this angle that don't make a hell of a lot of sense. Putting Matt in pain to curb the chants haven't really worked because we see fried Hardy almost every week. Another thing that I don't get is why would Hardy even agree to such a demeaning angle. I know he's still loyal to the company, but he pretty much handed over his balls just to get back on Vince's good graces.

Now there's a rumor that Hardy's ex-girlfriend Lita will turn on her "husband" Kane and team up with (gasp!) Edge. From a business stand point I can say yeah I understand. The fans pretty much hate their guts might as well put them together and make some money off of it. From a moral stand point, come on! Don't you think Matt's been through enough? Cut the guy some slack!

* * *

_M-Board:_

_S.O.S_

**Hardykat**

Joined: 01 Mar 2005  
Posts?

**"Save Our Sensei!"**

How many more weeks do we have to watch Matt go through hell? And who's bright idea was it to give Edge the remote to Matt's collar? Why is he even wearing it? People may say that it's an angle, but if that's the case then why hasn't he come on and told us? There's a lot about this angle that ain't right. I say we march onto Raw and get our Sensei back! If you're with me, email me at hardykatv1(at)mymail(dot)com. **DO NOT POST ON THIS THREAD!** Flamers don't bother sending me anything. Not only will I delete it, but I'll also laugh at your stupidity.

Hardykat

**Phenomenal****DC**  
Joined: 26 Apr 2005  
Posts?

(rolls eyes)

You are a fan.  
Nothing less; nothing more.

This idea is stupid. Anyone that goes with it is stupid. The only thing you will accomplish is getting yourself arrested. How will that help Matt?

It's just a storyline. Get over it.

**Hardykat**

Joined: 01 Mar 2005  
Posts?

How about you learn how to read and not post to this thread (angry)

**Phenomenal****DC**  
Joined: 26 Apr 2005  
Posts?

I'm just trying to save you from yourself. Your idea is foolish.  
Learn to adore Matt Hardy the performer, and leave Matt Hardy the person alone.

**Hardykat**

Joined: 01 Mar 2005  
Posts?

My idea is foolish? Okay how about this one. Kiss my ass! Does that sound better?

**Tamran**  
Joined: 22 Jan

2005  
Posts?

Post is locked! Thanks and have a good day (smiles)

* * *

_At a House Show:_

" I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Lita looks up from her notes to see Chris Jericho standing over her.

"Stay out of it, Chris." she advises him as she goes back to what she was doing. The last thing she needed to do was get into an argument with one of Matt's friends.

"Don't worry. Don't plan on getting in it." He flings the double meaning at the red head.

"Hey!" Lita jumps up, her papers flying everywhere. Her blazing hazel orbs match the frigid ones of the blonde rocker. "You don't know what happened! You're just like everybody else! Matt has you all blind to nothing but his truth. And you know what? His truth sucks!"

Jericho smirks devilishly at Lita. "And you should know a whole lot about sucking."

"Don't you got better things to do that to pick at my woman?" Edge asks as he moves next to Lita.

Jericho says, " Yeah I do. I have to check up on my lovely wife. Don't you still have one of those, Edge?"

Still flashing his cocky smirk, he backs away from the couple.

_A Hotel Room that night:_

All of a sudden, Matt jolts up from the bed as electric currents from form the collar shoots through his body. The convulsions that his body is going through literally throws him off the bed and he lands with a hard thud to the floor. Seconds later the door opens and the currents stop. However, Matt's so weak that he can barely move.

"Pick him up."

Matt moans softly as he is roughly lifted from the floor and tosses into one of the chairs in the room. His hands are them bound behind his back

"Look at me, Matthew."

Matt slowly lifts his head. His chocolate brown eyes try to focus on the source of the voice.

"That's right, Hardy. Look at me. We need to talk."

The face of John Laurinaitis aka Johnny Ace come into view. With him are the Heart Throbs, Antonio and Romeo. Three faces that Matt had come to dread.

"I really gotta hand it to you, son." Johnny Ace says. He grabs a chair then sits in front to Matt. "I didn't think a piss ant like you could have such a blind following. Just mentioning your name sends our ratings sky high. Yet it make me wonder if those little girls out really love you because they still won't shut up with those damn chants."

_" They know this whole thing is bullshit!" _Matt thinks.

"You're gonna have to take this thing off eventually…" Matt says, his words slurred by the lack of energy.

The Heart Throbs laugh at him.

"Is he for real?" Romeo chuckles.

"Boss, I think we may have fried his brain." Antonio joins in.

"He's not stupid." Johnny Ace says as he crosses his arms. "Unfortunately, we had to stop watching your brother and your friends. They're smarter than they look. After Tamran called the police we pulled our boys back."

Matt responds by showing a weak smile.

"Don't get too happy. We still have your MF'ers under watch. We wouldn't want any of them to get hurt like Helms. Or even worse."

A maniacal grin spreads across Johnny Ace's face while the Heart Throbs laugh.

_In a private chat room far, far way:_

Hardykat: Thanks guys for showing up.

Live For the Moment: No problem (smiles)

Hardykat: I only sent out invites to the people here. In the email I sent, I advised to sign up as your board name on the M-Board and M-Chat. And most importantly, what's said here, stays here.

Dan Smith: Yeah, the last thing we need is some Edgehead or Lita loving wankers getting their hands on this top secret info.

RedDevyl: I'm ready to take out as many Hardy haters as possible.

Edge-Chan: (rolls eyes)

Nine Tails: Who are you? (?)

Hardykat: Everybody, meet Dan Smith, RedDevyl and Hardyfan20.

New peeps that just recently joined the board.

Daughter: Welcome!

Dan Smith: Thanks! I got my kendo stick of Dewm ready!

Hardyfan20: Hey.

RedDevyl: Hello!

Hardykat: I want to do a roll call just to get a feel of who's here.

B1?

B1 & Only: Here!

Hardykat: Mandy?

Mandy I Am: Here!

Hardykat: Lori?

Lori: Here! And the crowbar and sledgehammer are ready!

Hardykat (lol) That's good to know. Dariachick?

Dariachick: Here and ready to fight!

Hardykat: Whohoo! Milena?

Edge-Chan: Presente

Hardykat¡Gracias! Sean?

SeanRobertsV1:Alive and well thank you.

Hardykat: (blush) I glad you're back. Barbara?

Linanamoore: Present! (notices the blush)

Hardykat: Kendra?

Live For the Moment: (notices the blush 2) Here! (smile)

Hardykat: Nine Tails?

Nine Tails: Let me at 'em! (wields bolt cutters) (cough) Yeah here!

Hardykat: Jon?

Dv8me: Sir yes sir! Uh ma'am. (smile)

Hardykat: Christy? Welcome back!

HighFlyingAddict: Glad to be back!

Hardykat: Kelly?

Daughter: Here!

Hardykat: Steve (exsteveknight) wanted to be here but he had prior engagements so he's here in spirit.

Hardykat: I'm gonna send a copy of this chat to Kirby and Tamran. Also to some of the peeps that couldn't show up tonight.

B1 & Only: So what's your plan? How are gonna get to Matt?

Hardykat: In two weeks, Raw is gonna be in Atlanta at the Georgia Dome. What I'm thinking is that we storm the Dome and rescue Matt.

HighFlyingAddict: That's easy to say than do.

Dv8me: yeah. It's not lik we can walk in and out with Matt.

Hardykat: That's why I called this meeting. Strength in numbers.

SeanRobertsV1: Don't you need a ticket to get into Raw?

Edge-Chan: some of us no live in US to go to Raw L

B1 & Only: Some of us do live in the US and are still far away.

Daughter: Or too young (sad)

SeanRobertsV1: Or broke.

Hardykat: Guys! The show is in two weeks. Tickets have not sold out. As long as you have a ticket, you can get in. it doesn't matter where. If you can, get the cheapest seat. I already have my ticket. Barbara, are you still going?

Lianamoore: Yeah! Anybody else?

HighFlyingAddict: I could get the ticket, but I don't have a way to get there.

Hardyfan20: How far are you from Atlanta? You could probably go greyhound. That's what I'm gonna do.

HighFlyingAddict: You know I didn't even think of that! But wait…where will I stay?

Hardykat: I can ask my uncle can some of you stay at my house. And it's easy to find a good cheap hotel on the net.

Dariachick: Kelly you can come with me. I won't let anything happen to you.

Daughter: Really! Thanks!

Dv8me: If Ben and Mandy wanna do it, they can ride up with me.

B1& Only: Sure!

Mandy: I'm with Ben. (happy)

Lori: Nine and I can make it.

Nine-Tails: Yeah (happy)

SeanRobertsV1: I got nothing else to do…car trip!

Dan Smith: I was just coming to the states to visit a relative. So count me in!

Edge-Chan: I wish I could help but I live I am far away (very sad)

Hardykat: How about this, EC? If I can find a way to get you here, would you come?

Edge-Chan: If you find to way, I would hug you!

Hardykat: (g)

RedDevyl: What about when we get there? How will we know who's who?

Daughter: The armbands! Everybody get the orange armbands and write. TMHcom on them and that's how we know.

Dariachick: that's how Matt recognized us.

Dv8me: Like I said before, it's not like we can walked in and get Matt. How are we going to get around security?

Hardykat: I have friends that work at the Dome. Not to mention my uncle does some business there. I'll convince him to take me with him and I'll scope out the place.

Mandy: I hope we can pull this off.

Hardykat: We have no choice but to pull it off! I don't think Matt can keep this up anymore.

_Raw. Ending to Gold Rush Finals- Kane w/Lita vs. Edge:_

(credit: Finish: Kane went for a Tombstone but Edge fell out the back and shoved Kane into the referee and hit the spear. Kane sat up and Edge grabbed his briefcase. Edge ran at Kane but he was met with a big boot and Lita has the briefcase. Kane went up top and then Lita threw the briefcase to Edge! Kane jumped off the top and Edge whacked him with the briefcase! Lita revived the referee and then Edge made the cover and Edge has won!

Edge smiled and Lita smiled back at him and then got in the ring. Lita and Edge hugged and he picked her up as they looked at the damage they had caused to Kane. Edge and Lita embraced again on the outside of the ring and they left up the aisle as JR called him a dirty rotten bastard and that he gets his title shot next week! Kane sat up in the ring looking groggy and he can't believe what has happened here. Edge and Lita then made out like animals on the stage as JR screamed "THAT'S THE MANS WIFE, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SOMEDAY, YOU DAMN HARLET!" as RAW went off the air!

_Late that night. Amy's hotel room:_

Amy hugs the blanket tighter to her body. She wipes away a fresh tear. Tonight should have not happened, scripted or not. Matt had to have seen that! Why did she do what she did? She had the world in Matt and she basically threw it away for a fuck with Adam. She wanted to have fun and it cost her. She tried to rebuild that world with Adam, but it was doomed from the start. Their relationship is just for show/ his benefit/ her benefit/ everything. Another conquest to a long line of conquests. Amy and Adam…breaking hearts and screwing the rules.

_Late that night. Hotel bar:_

Adam takes another sip of his beer. Tonight he became the King of the Mountain. Tonight all the haters puckered up and royally kissed his ass. He's been with the WWE for almost 10 years. He should have already been at Championship Status! Pushing himself harder when he came back from his neck surgery paid off, with more injuries to happen after. Not only did he win the Money in the Bank match to guarantee a title shot, but he beats Kane to get another.

_How much of my soul did I give to devil to get this lucky?_

_Late that night. Matt's Room:_

A full moon looks back at Matt through an open window. Its light bounces off his bare skin and reflects off the metal of his collar. Tonight's events were a valuable lesson learned.

You may have betrayed my trust.

You have stabbed me in the back.

You may have kicked me when I was down.

But guess what?

I will rise above this.

I will not die.


	10. Showdown at the Dome

(Summary/Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 10: Showdown at the Dome**

"So did you find out what's going on?"

"Yeah. Some girl named Hardykat convinced a bunch of people to come to Georgia to save Matt."

(laughter) "Talk about the blind leading the stupid. They really are sheep! Don't they realize it's just a story line?"

"Yeah. They're dumb. Anyway, we gotta make sure they don't do anything to Amy and Adam. They're so fanatic they just might hurt them. Especially after what happened on the last Raw."

"You're right. I'll call Nikki and see what we can come up with. Meanwhile, you stick with them. We need all the info we can get."

"You got it."

_Saturday. Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport, Atlanta, GA:_

Jaycee aka Hardykat and Dariachick waits anxiously for Milena (Edge-Chan)'s plane to finish unloading. Both are wearing V1 shirts and orange TMHcom wrist bands so that Milena would recognize them. Dariachick and Kelly(Daughter) had arrived earlier that day by plane. Kelly decided to stay back at the motel.

"That was really nice of you to pay for Milena's plane ticket and Raw ticket." Dariachick says to Hardykat. "I know she had been wanting to come to the States."

"Let's just hope my uncle doesn't find out that I took a major dip into my savings account." Hardykat responds with a small smile. "I'm gonna have to work over time for the next couple of months to replace that money. But it's well worth it to help somebody out."

"Look!" Dariachick says happily. " I think that's her"

Milena (Edge-Chan) enters the terminal and instantly looks around. In her hand she carries a printout of a picture of Hardykat. She wanted to make sure that she found the right person since this is her first trip to the US!

"Milena!"

She turns toward the shout of her name and smiles when she sees Hardykat and Dariachick running toward her.

"Hey girl!" Hardykat exclaims as she and Daria give Edge-Chan a big hug. "Welcome to the US!"

"¡Gracias!" Milena replies as she returns the hug. "Was so anxious the entire way here, but a little sad also. I want to help Matt but what about Edge?"

"No worries!" Hardykat assures her. "Tomorrow when everyone gets here, we'll voice all of those concerns."

"How long was the trip anyway?" Daria asks curiously.

"15 long hours." she says with a frown.

"Ouch." Hardykat winces. " How about we get your bags and get you to my house so you can rest?"

"That's cool. I need it."

_Later Same day. Another State:_

Amy stops in front of Adam's room. On this trip he decided that they should get separate rooms. She's been sharing rooms with Trish or Victoria since the other Divas won't have anything to do with her.

She reaches up to knock on the door when she hears Adam's voice. It sounds like he's on the phone. Amy knows she should just walk away and give him his privacy, but curiosity gets to her. Especially after hearing Adam say his wife's name. She places her ear to the door.

"Lisa stop it!" Adam exclaims. He calms his voice to soothe his estranged wife's nerves. "Baby, after Raw you and I will have the whole week to work things out…I know that it's not enough, but it's a start right? I'm willing make this work. I want to make this work. I love you Sweetie."

Amy could feel her heart fall out and hear it shatter at her feet. Could it be? He's getting back with his wife? Is she nothing but a booty call? She silently steps away then walks back to her room.

_A phone conversation between Johnny Ace and Vince McMahon:_

"Hello Mr. McMahon! How are you tonight?"

"Oh I'm great!" Vince responds in his loud, boisterous way. "I've been great since the Raw ratings started to skyrocket."

Ace chuckles. "I'm glad you like that, Mr. McMahon."

"I mean, I'm real impressed at how you and Matt Hardy came up with this interactive angle. Making Matt the victim with the electric collar and telling his fans to stop chanting…pure genius! And now we have Lita and Edge together on camera! This angle is in the bank!"

Johnny Ace tries his best not to laugh. " You're right as always Mr. McMahon."

"And by the way, John, I'm going to be at Raw on Monday. I want to see this progress up close and personal."

"Vince is going to be at Raw!" Johnny Ace thinks. " Can that night get any better?"

"Everything will be prepared for your arrival"

_Sunday Afternoon. Jaycee's uncle's house in Atlanta, GA:_

"Ok, the "Save Matt" meeting is now in session"

Some of Matt Hardy's loyal MF'ers are gathered in the family room: Hardykat (Jaycee), Dv8me (Jon), Dariachick, Daughter (Kelly), Edge-Chan (Milena), B1 & Only (Ben), Mandy, Live for the Moment (Kendra), Lianamoore (Barbara), Lori, and Nine Tails. On the phone via party line are Dan Smith, Hardyfan20, Red Devyl and Tamran. Scarlet, another close friend of Matt's, is there via web cam.

"Everybody should have a copy of the map of the Georgia Dome. If not here's a stack of them here." Hardykat points out. "We have more people that are going to help us, but they won't be here until tomorrow. For the past week, I'm been scoping out the Dome from the inside and out. As you can see I've marked out where the trucks, especially where the TV trucks will be, along with the wrestler's locker and dressing rooms and the wrestler's parking lot."

"Damn talk about thorough." Dv8me says as he leafs through the notes.

"We have to be." Hardykat replies. "What we're doing is basically borderline criminal."

"Could you just imagine tryin' to explain it to the cops what we're doing?" Lianamoore ask.

"I guess I can't bring this then." Nine Tails pulls out a pair of bolt cutters from her back pack.

"You brought bolt cutters!" B1 says in disbelief.

"How the heck did you get them on the plane is what I wanna know?" Dan asks.

"I bought them here once I landed." Nine Tails answers proudly. "I said I was gonna bring them didn't I?"

"We didn't think you were serious!" Live for the Moment giggles.

"It might come in handy." Mandy adds. "We got to get that collar off somehow."

"True." Hardykat agrees. "But first we gotta get close to him."

"Didn't you say that you had some help on the inside?" Lianamoore inquires.

" Yeah. That's how I got the layout. My boys Shane and Beatbox works security."

A few giggles break out.

"Beatbox?" Daughter laughs.

"His real name is Brandon. Long story about the nickname. But anyway. I was thinking this: not only are we gonna save Matt, we're gonna expose the WWE for what they are."

"A bunch of crack smoking asshats?" Dv8me pipes in.

"Well…yeah." Hardykat chuckles. "When we do get Matt out of there, Tamran and Scarlet are gonna take him home."

"Just y'all be careful." Tamran warns. " We don't have the money to bail anybody out of jail."

"What Tam said." Scarlet adds. "Matt won't want any of his MF'ers hurt either."

"No we'll just hurt Edge and his skank girl friend." Red Devyl growls.

"NO!" Edge-Chan shouts in objection. "Don't dare hurt Edge!"

"Not cool" Hardyfan20 says.

"Don't worry, EC, " Lori puts her arm around Edge-Chan's shoulders. "We're not gonna hurt him. We're not even gonna stoop to his level."

"We're not gonna hurt anybody." Hardykat adds. "In fact, if you can avoid any contact with any of the wrestlers. All we're there to do is get Matt and go. Agreed?"

Everyone voices their agreement. For the rest of the night, the rescue group work on their plan.

_Late that night. Hotel, The Heart Throbs & Matt's room:_

Antonio and his tag team partner Romeo are lying across the king size bed wearing nothing but white towels. Both are watching "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" on the Bravo channel.

"Romeo," Antonio whines as he nudges Romeo in the side with his toe. "He's been in there for an hour. Go check on him."

"But I checked on him the last time." Romeo whines back.

"No you didn't. I did and you're closer to the bathroom door."

Romeo grumbles as he gets up from the bed and storms over to the bathroom.

"Hardy!" he shouts as he pounds on the door. "You alive in there?"

"No…" comes the reply from the other side.

"Okay." Romeo says. "Hurry up in there. We have an early call and we need our beauty sleep." He walks back to the bed and resumes his place.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Matt barely recognizes the person staring back at him. He hasn't slept in weeks. His chocolate eyes don't have any life in them. Matt rubs his hand over his face. He lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes for a brief moment. When he opens them again, he focuses them on the collar. Even after all this time, the metal still shines and the blue light still mocks him by blinking back its reflection in the mirror. He can't contact his friends or family. He can't leave or someone innocent will get hurt. His MF'ers continue to show their support by chanting. Why is Johnny Ace still keeping him? There's no reason. All Matt wants to do now is to move on. But how can he if has his life thrown back into his face via this ridiculous angle with Amy and Adam…no, it's Lita and Edge.

Suddenly and without warning, Matt punches the bathroom mirror. No emotion is shown as he feels the crunch of glass under his hand and he sees the spider web-like cracks appear. He needed that bit of reality. He looks down at his bloody knuckle. Some of the blood drips down onto the white tile floor, the counter, and the sink. He doesn't even hear the pounding on the door. Matt's only focus is his hand…and his plan to get out of there.

_The M-Board:_

_

* * *

Support the Movement!_

**Krazy K**  
Site Admin

Joined: 19 Jan 2005  
Posts?

Mattitude Followers of the world unite! Let's continue our support for Matt Hardy. If you're going to attend the Raw show in Atlanta tonight, don't forget to show off your orange wristband and shout it loud so that everyone in the WWE can hear us: WE WANT MATT!

_

* * *

_

_Monday 2:30pm, Atlanta, GA. _

A silver Infinity Q45 pulls up into a parking spot in the parking lot of the Georgia Dome. Next to it parks a beige 2004 Ford Focus. Once the motors have been turned off, the four doors to each car open. From the Infinity steps out Hardykat, Edge-Chan, Lianamoore, and Live For The Moment. From the Focus steps Dariachick, Daughter, Lori and Nine Tails. All are wearing Matt Hardy/V1/Hardy Boyz t-shirts and the orange TMHcom wristbands. The group walks across the parking lot to the dome. Hardykat is on her cell phone talking to Jon (Dv8me)

"We just got here." she tells him. "We're on our way to meet my friends now. Have you seen Matt yet?"

"Not yet." Jon replies. "Ben and Mandy went to the wrestlers' parking lot to see if they could spot him."

"Dang it!" Hardykat curses. " I hope they don't go thru some secret entrance. We have to be exactly where Matt's gonna be or we'll be out of place to catch him." she pauses to look at her watch. "Besides they should be in the talent meeting right about now."

"What about Edge?" Edge-Chan whispers to Hardykat. "Has he come out?"

Hardykat smiles at her as she ask Jon about Edge. He tells her that he hasn't seen him and she relays the message to EC.

"Shoot!" mumbles Edge-Chan.

"You'll get to see him before you leave." Daria tells her.

"Hope so."

_Wrestlers' entrance. Georgia Dome. _

Jon finishes up his conversation with Jaycee then goes back to scouting. A few seconds later, someone drapes their arm over his shoulders. Jon uses his quick reflexes to swing around and puts his assailant in a headlock.

"HEY!" a female's voice yells at him. "It's us, Stokes! Let Dan go!

Jon looks up to see Hardyfan20 standing in front of him. He looks down to see that he has Dan Smith in the headlock. He quickly lets go.

"Aw man!" he says apologetically. "I'm sorry. I though you were some clown that wanted to start mess."

"No worries." Dan says after coughing a few times.

"I thought it would be three of you guys."

"Red Devyl said that she would be coming later." Hardyfan20 tells Jon. "She said that she was having car issues."

"That sucks."

"Did Matt show up yet?" Dan asks

"Not yet. Ben and Mandy will call me if they see him."

_Wrestlers' parking lot. Georgia Dome. _

"You think we'll be able to pull this off?" Mandy asks her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we could." Ben says as he scans for arriving cars.

A black Ford Exposition, pulls up to the Dome. A few seconds later both the passenger and driver side doors open. The Tag Team Champions, The Heart Throbs get out of the SUV.

"Hey!" Mandy exclaims at the recognition. "Isn't that-"

"Yep." Ben confirms. "Wonder if Matt's with them."

His question is answered as Matt emerges from the backseat. From what Ben and Mandy could see he definitely didn't look good. Matt follows the Heart Throbs into the building.

"Better call Jon and Jaycee." Ben thinks as he reaches for his cell.

_Meanwhile…_

Hardykat and the girls were able to catch up with Hardykat's friends Shane and Beatbox. From them, they were able to get backstage passes, a set of keys and a map of unguarded entrances. As they were heading toward one of the entrances, Hardykat gets the call from Ben about Matt.

"Okay girls!" Hardykat says after ending her call with Ben. "that was Ben he spotted Matt and the Heart Throbs entering the building."

"So when do we do the rescuing thing?" Lori asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait to use the bolt cutters to get that collar off of him." Nine Tails pipes in.

"You didn't really bring them did you?" Dariachick asks warily.

"I said I would didn't I?" She opens up her backpack to show off the bolt cutters.

"Nine, you do realize they check your bags at the door." Lianamoore informs her. If you get caught with those, you wouldn't be allowed in the building or worse be sent to jail."

"Maybe we should tell the cops about your plan and have them arrest you now."

The MF'ers turn to see a group of eight approaching them. Some are wearing either Lita or Edge t-shirts but all are wearing red wristbands with the words "Edge and Lita" written or sewn on them.

"Oh I don't believe this!" Daughter responds flabbergasted. "Edgeheads!"

"Oh no…" Edge-Chan groans as she lowers her head.

The leader, a girl with dark blonde hair wearing an Edge Silhouette T-shirt and jeans, steps up to the group. Her cocky smile is enough to ruffle the feathers of some of the girls, especially Hardykat and Dariachick. "So this is what the enemy looks like up close." She laughs. "I'm really not impressed."

"Why doesn't it not surprise me to see you here, Renee?" says Dariachick.

"That's Renee!" exclaims Hardykat.

"The one and only." Renee says smiling.

"Who?" Daughter asks all confused.

"The webmistress for Edge's website" Lori informs her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hardykat's voice breaks through the building tension. "What do you mean calling the cops and telling them about us? We're here to see Raw!"

"Please!" Renee hiss at her. "Just because you're dumb enough to believe what Matt Hardy tells you, don't assume the same about us! We know you're here to 'save' him."

No way! How could they- Edge and Lita fans of all people!- know? Unless somebody ratted them out. A slightly chubby girl with brown hair and glasses walks up and stands beside Renee. She too wears an Edge t-shirt but also wears a Lita Heart necklace and visor.

"You really need to watch who you let in to your little group, Jaycee, or should I say Hardykat." she says.

"Fuck!" Hardykat swears under her breath. "You never had problems with your ride did you?"

"Nope!" The girl says proudly. "You people are just sheep! You'll believe anything Matt says. How can you follow somebody like that?"

As soon as those words came from her mouth, the MF'ers knew exactly who she was.

"Lady Fucking Dizzy" Hardykat growls. "It makes sense now. Red Devyl(equals)Taz(equals)Dizzy Devil"

"Why?" Edge-Chan asks.

"We're here to make sure that you people don't do anything stupid like hurt Amy or Adam.

"So what if we were?" Lori yells at them. "They deserve it for what they did to Matt!"

"If Matt was man enough, Lita wouldn't have left him!" Lady Dizzy yells back.

Renee looks over to Edge-Chan. "Edge-Chan, right? I recognized you from the picture you posted on the M-board."

"Yeah, and?" EC says as she braces herself for any insults that is about to be thrown her way.

"Why are you with them? You claim to be an Edge fan yet you're with 'Mattitude Followers.'"

" ¿Qué demonios? I am an Edge fan!" EC retaliates back. "I'm a MF'er too." she points to the MF'ers. " They like me for me. Not who I like."

"You tell 'em, Milena!" Kendra (Live For The Moment) cheers her on.

"Look, don't worry." Hardykat says. " We're not going to do anything to Edge or Lita. They are not our concern. Matt is. So you and your crew can rest easy, **Renee."**

"Good." Renee says. "Because if you do anything to them, we'll blow your little plan right out of the water."

Both groups walk off in different directions.

"Crap!" Nine Tails says. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Nothing." Hardykat answers here. "If she says anything, she risks getting herself in trouble. She's just making herself look hard in front of her friends."

"So when do we make the save?" Lori asks.

"After the show's started." Dariachick replies. "Right now, too many people backstage."

"Daria's right." Hardykat admits.

_Backstage in Mr. McMahon's dressing room_

"Matt, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you again to, Mr. McMahon."

Matt forces himself to be as cordial as he can. With Johnny Ace in the room with the remote to his collar, he has no choice.

" I'm glad that you and Laurinaitis here were able to come to an agreement. It was a shame to let you go at that time, but we had no choice. It was business."

"Yes sir." Matt acknowledges blandly.

"He's one of our most hardest workers, Mr. McMahon." Johnny Ace continues. "I'm glad that he saw the error of his ways and came back to us."

Johnny locks eyes with Matt. He could see that Matt is just waiting for the opportunity to get at him. In fact he even dares him to through his eye contact. It is Matt that breaks away first. Johnny smirks. He's got him right where he wants him.

Vince studies then exchange. Maybe all is not well. Maybe this is just a show for his convenience.

"Well," he says just before clearing his throat. "Let's make tonight one that no one will forget."

"Oh we plan on it sir." Johnny says.

Matt is the first to leave the dressing room. Johnny follows. As soon as they are in the hallway, Johnny starts to berate Matt.

"Don't forget who owns who here, Hardy!" Johnny Ace spits at the young man. "All it takes is the turn of the dial to-"

Matt grabs Ace and throws him against the wall, pinning him there. Johnny franticly fumbles for the remote in his pocket.

"Try it!" Matt growls at him. "I dare you! Let's see you weasel you way out of trying to explain why you killed one of Vince's cash cows!"

Matt shoves him to the ground before walking away.

"So what are our plans for after Raw?"

Amy follows Adam into their dressing room. Because of the air of hostility in the back for both of them, management decided to give them their own space.

Adam plops down on the couch then looks up at Amy.

"I don't know what _your _plans are, but _my _plans are to go back home and rest my body." He then opens his bag and starts pulling out his things.

"Does going home include seeing Lisa." Amy shoots back.

Adam pauses in mid unpacking. "Well she is my wife. I do have an obligation to her since I did marry the woman."

"Obligation." Amy snorts in ridicule. "Whatever…"

"What is your problem?" Adam snaps at her.

"One minute you're telling me how much you love me, the next you're saying the same thing to your wife. Which one is it?" Amy snaps back.

"You've been listening to my calls?"

"Yeah so what if I were! I messed up my relationship with Matt because I listened to your lies! You know what? Forget this! I'll see you later."

This time it is Amy's turn to walk away from a speechless Adam.

_During Raw:_

Jaycee looks over to see that Milena is really enjoying the show. She looks up to see that everyone is enjoying the show.

"You can stay here if you want." Jaycee tells Milena. " I don't want you to miss you first Raw."

"I want to help" Milena tells her.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Jaycee tells the others that it's time. Nothing else is said until they have all gathered into the hallway.

"Edge and Lita's segment is coming up soon." Jaycee tells them. "Jon, Ben, Mandy, Milena, Daria and Nine are coming with me. Dan, Lori and Kendra. You guys find the lights to this place." Jaycee gives them a map to help them. "Call me once you do. Then at the right time, I'll call you guys back to give you the signal. And hurry!

"We're on it!" Kendra says as she Dan and Lori rush off.

Jaycee then calls Scarlet to see if the getaway car is ready.

"Gassed up and ready to go!" Scarlet says as she and Tamran watch raw on Tamran's laptop. "Kirby and Jeff wanted to help so we brought them along.

Jaycee says. "Tell them we said thanks!" She ends her call then turns back to the group.

"Barbara, Kelly and HF20, I need you to provide the distraction in the arena. Get the crowd hype, Get them to boo the hell out of Edge and Lita! "

"Gotcha!" Barbara (lianamoore) says.

The group splits up to complete their tasks.

_Backstage a few moments later._

A knee to the gut causes Matt to crumble to the ground.

"That's for the shit you tried to cause last night!" Antonio growls at him. He uses his feet to nudge Matt onto his back.

Romeo takes out the remote to Matt's collar then turns it on. The electric currents run thru Matt's body like a raging fire.

"Suffer little piggy." He says in a maniacal tone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Get rid of whoever it is!" Romeo snarls at his partner.

Antonio get up, opens the door and is met with a punch to the face courtesy of Ben's fist. The others bum rush their way into the room. Jon tackles Romeo, causing him to drop the remote. It slides under the couch. It's still on and Matt is just a few seconds away from passing out from the pain.

Jaycee shouts, "How to turn this thing off? It's gonna kill him!"

She, Mandy, and Kendra hold down Matt while Daria, Nine and Milena look for the remote. Milena finds it under couch and immediately sets the switch to off. Matt's body instantly falls into a relaxed state. Jon and Ben pull Antonio and Romeo up on their feet.

"Good thing we saw these clowns come in here at the last minute." Ben says smiling.

"Who are you?" Antonio asks as he tries to fight out of Ben's grip.

"We're the rescue party." Jon replies. "And your worst nightmare."

"You two start talking!" Jaycee demands.

"We ain't got nothing to say to you, bitch." Romeo grumbles at her.

"Okay." Jaycee puts on her most sweetest smile. "Cat, get your bolt cutters and make these boys the women they've always wanted to be."

"My pleasure." An almost sadistic grin appears on Cat's (Nine Tails) face as she pulls out said weapon.

"OKAY! WE'LL TALK!" Romeo pleads.

"Good." Jaycee says, pleased with the response. "Now while we get this thing off of Matt, you tell us who put you brainless twits up to this."

The Tag Champs glance at one another but don't say a word. Seconds later they both receive slaps to the back of their heads.

"Answer her, Stupid!" Jon orders.

"Maybe we **should **use the cutters on them." Ben suggests.

"Ace." Antonio answers.

"Johnny Ace!" Daria says. "Why?"

"To stop the chants…." Matt says weakly.

"Stay still, Matt. I have to cut this off." Nine Tails carefully cuts through the lock of the collar. Once the lock was broken, it falls from his neck and to the ground. The metallic clank echoes through the room. Everyone cringes at the ugly red bruise the collar left in its wake.

"He wanted to control the crowds." Matt continues as he slowly sits up. "He had people watching my family. If I didn't come back, he would hurt them or one of you guys."

"What the hell?" Kendra responds in shock and disbelief.

"Come on, Matt. Your ride home is waiting outside " Jaycee says as she and the other girls help him to his feet. Ben and Jon manage to lock Antonio and Romeo in the bathroom of the dressing room.

"Can't leave just yet." He says as he bends down and picks up the collar.

"What?" Mandy gasps. "You're free. There's no reason to stay."

"Yeah, but what's stopping Laurinaitis from doing it again or making good on his promise to hurt people?" Matt points out. " I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Matt walks out of the room toward the arena. The MF'ers have no choice but to follow.

_In the arena:_

Edge and Lita are in the ring and things do not look good. Lita looks like to be on the verge of tears and Edge looks beyond pissed. Barbara (lianamoore), Kelly (Daughter) and Hardyfan20 make good on their promise and gets the crowd into the Pro-Hardy chants. Edge couldn't say anything without getting the hell booed at him.

"You people can kiss my-"

Out of nowhere the lights go out. The chants and cheers die down a little and confusion takes over. Lita backs into one of the corners of the ring while Edge stands his ground. A few seconds later, the lights return and the majority of the crowd cheers hysterically. There in the middle of the ring standing eye to eye with Edge is a shirtless Matt Hardy. In one hand is the collar, the other a mic. The MF'ers are surrounding the ring watching their sensei. Thanks to Jaycee's friend Beatbox, Security was told earlier not to interfere.

_Backstage in Mr. McMahon's dressing room_

" LAURINAITIS, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE IN MY RING?" Vince yells into his cell phone.

"I'm taking care of right now." Johnny Ace tells him.

"YOU BETTER OR YOUR ASS IS FIRED!"

(CLICK)

_In the ring:_

Matt never takes his eyes off of Adam as he brings the mic to his lips.

" You have five seconds to get out of the ring." He looks over Adam's shoulder at Amy. The love he once had for her has now turn cold and hard. "And take that backstabbing whore with you."

A couple of seconds pass by before Adam and Amy leave the ring. Adam glances at the MF'ers surrounding the ring. His green eyes spots the Edge necklace around Edge-Chan's neck. EC notices and silently prays that he won't hate her for what she's doing. He smiles at her as he and Amy walk up the ring. EC smiles back.

"He didn't hate me" she whispers to herself.

"Adam. Lita. Don't think I've forgot what you did to me. You will pay and pay dearly. I'm gonna make your lives a living hell."

The crowd begins to chant, "You will pay!" Lita run as fast as she can to get to backstage. Adam only smirks. He too disappears backstage. After they are gone, Matt speaks again.

"Johnny Ace! Get your ass out here!"

Matt, the crowd and the MF'ers await his arrival. A few moments later he appears at the top of the ramp with several armed Atlanta's Finest. The crowd and the MF'ers voice their disapproval loudly.

"Matt, we can work this out." Johnny says into the mic. "Why don't you come with me and we can-"

"Shut the hell up!" Matt shouts. "Why don't you tells these folks how you had the Heart Throbs kidnapped me from my home, drug me, and beat me up. And how you forced me to wear this thing!" He holds up the collar for all to see. "Tell them how you threatened to harm my family and my MF'ers if I didn't come back."

Johnny could feel the sweat running down his face. He had to defuse this quick or he would be in some deep trouble.

"Matthew…" Johnny says with a nervous laugh. "It's just an angle. Why are you making things up? Do you want an apology? Okay, I'm sorry for firing you the first time. There. Happy?"

"Look at my neck!" Matt refers to the bruises there. "How the hell could I make that up? That's ain't make up. So don't even try it! Now it's my time to give the orders!"

The crowd rallies behind Matt with its cheers.

"You're gonna let me and my friends walk out of here. No fear of getting arrested or beaten up. No charges will be filed. And you…you won't get my fist in your face or my foot up your ass."

"And what if I don't let you walk out of here?" Johnny Ace says with a cocky grin.

"Not even death will keep me from getting you."

The confident grin quickly disappeared. Deep down inside, he knew that Matt Hardy would make good on his promise.

Matt gets out of the ring. He and the MF'ers head up the ramp and through the curtains. Like promised, the cops did nothing. After the last of the MF'ers pass through the curtains, Matt suddenly sucker punches Johnny Ace!

"I lied about the fist thing." Matt says with a smirk just before disappearing through the curtains.

Not a word is spoken until everyone is outside in the parking lot. A black corvette and a Silver Ford Explorer pulls up to the group.

"Matt!" Jeff jumps out of the corvette and runs up to his older brother. He embraces him tightly. Matt returns the hug.

"Miss me much, bro?" he chuckles softly.

Kirby, Tamran and Scarlet join the group. More than a few tears are shed. The guys in the group of course try playing them off.

"I'm just glad I can finally see you. You had us all worried, dude. " Jeff says as he pulls away.

He looks over to the MF'ers. "Thank you."

Matt turns around. He holds out his arms. Jaycee is the first to give him a hug. The others join in for the group hug.

"Thank you guys. You risked a lot to help me." he tells them.

"It's the least we could do, since you stuck your neck out for us." Jon says.

"We can let him go now." Jaycee says while still hugging Matt. "He needs to breath and so do I."

A few nervous laughs come from the group as they break up the hug fest.

"Let's get Matt back to the hotel." Scarlet says. "He gonna need some rest."

Jeff ,Tamran, and Scarlet walk Matt to the Explorer. Kirby stays back with the group.

"You guys gonna be ok?" He asks concerned. "Matt's right. You guys risked a lot for someone you barely know."

"It wouldn't have been right to let Matt suffer like that." Lianamoore tells him.

The others agreed.

"But what if this was an angle?" Kirby decides to play the Devil's Advocate.

"The way it was playing out told me that it wasn't a storyline or angle" Jaycee answers him. "I just had to go with my gut instinct and I'm glad that I did. I'm glad I wasn't the only one not feeling the collar story."

Kirby talks with them some more before he joins Jeff in the corvette. The Mattitude Followers wait until both vehicles pull away and are out the driveway before leaving themselves.

_"Let's make tonight one that no one will forget." _

Vince was right. It was truly a night that no one would forget.

**THE END**

I dedicate this to all my fellow MF'ers around the world and to the Sensei of Mattitude himself, Matt Hardy. (throws up the V1 sign)- Hardykat


End file.
